Life for Those Who Love
by Lady Kitara
Summary: A family fic! Light x L. yaoi. Mello, Matt, and Near are in here too. lot of fluff! Family fic! Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Lady's fanfic is called: Life for Those Who Love

Lady Kitara. Is back with her knew fanfic! This one is something a friend of mine dreamt if and so I thought I'd give it a shot. So this is what happens, L is sad. Light is not Kira because I can't make the story work with him as Kira. Mello, Matt, and Near are worried and L feels like his world is crumbling and the only one who can help him is Light. Can they all be a happy family or will something keep them apart?

I do not own Death Note

* * *

The Kira case was over. Kira was dead and the world was once again back to normal. L was back at Wammy's house, in his room eating some of his sweats. His current favorite was a strawberry shortcake. The strawberry he would eat last and then go on to eat something else, but today he only ate the strawberry.

Sighing L plopped down on the bed. For a few weeks now he had felt strange. Something seemed off but he couldn't place it. He was so sleepy and he didn't know why. Glancing over to the small stand next to his where his phone was, the dark haired detective eyed it for a moment before picking up the phone he pressed a button on his speed dial. After a few rings…

* * *

Light was waiting for the repairs on car. Someone had thrown a rock and smashed the window on the passenger, so now he had to have the car fixed and he had only had it for a week! Brand new too!

RING.

Light pulled out his cell looking at the I.D. Unknown. Opening it he answered. "Moshi Moshi?"

"Light-kun."

"L? I haven't heard from you in a while." Light smiled. "How have you been?"

"I miss Light-kun."

Giving a soft laugh he said, "I miss you too."

They talk to each other for a while. Little things such as, work, home, and L successors. L had told him that Matt had gotten a cold, Mello had found a chocolate store a few blocks away from the orphanage, and Near was still putting together his white puzzles. The way L talked about them it seemed that they where the closet thing to family he had. Light liked hearing how they were doing, what they were doing and hoped one day he could meet them.

"That's how Matt got sick." L finished his story of how Mello locked Matt outside Wammy's when the redhead had tried to take his chocolate.

Light laughed. He loved his talks with L. It kinda felt like he was away and L was watching the kids at home. Funny how moments feel like something else, huh? After a few more minutes of talking a man came to tell Light his car was ready.

"Ryuzaki," Light said. He used the name so no one would know he was talking to the great detective L who stopped Kira. "I have to go. I'll talk to you later, alright?"

"I understand Light-kun."

"You okay?" He had heard slight sadness in the other's voice.

"I am fine. Just tired."

"Sleep then. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Goodnight."

Light laughed before hanging up but not before saying another quick goodbye. Getting to his car Light was struck with a thought. Smiling to himself he set off to his job.

* * *

Hanging up the phone L set off to get something eat. On the way the kitchen L was wondering if he should have just gone to bed. Insomnia was nothing new to him but lately it seemed to get worse. He used to get at least an hour of sleep a night and now all he could get was twenty minutes at the most so it was catching up to him.

L hadn't noticed the shadow that was watching him.

After seeing L head down the stairs, the small boy headed to the dark haired man's room. Once safely inside he made sure to lock the door. Once that was done he looked around the room. It was like the last time he had been in it before the other had returned except there was a picture farm on the dresser. Walking closer to see who was in the picture with L the doorknob moved. Quickly hiding under the bed he heard the sounds of someone picking the lock to the door.

There was shuffling and two pairs of feet came into the room. Recognizing who they belong to the small boy came out. He knew why they were there and it was the same reason he was there: to find out who L was talking to every night.

"What are you doing here, Near?" Mello said as the albino came to stand by him.

"I want to find out who L talks to all the time as do you, correct?" Near said.

"Humph. Lets just hurry and find out who the guy is."

"Look! This picture!" Matt he held the picture frame with the photo. There was L standing under a tree with another guy with him and they were smiling at the camera.

"That must have been after the Kira case." Near pointed out.

"No really, Near, and how did you figure that out?" Mello snatched away the picture.

"Remember the face and we'll look up who he is later."

"Mello,"

"Shut up Near I'm busy!"

"M-Mello…"

"What is it Matt?"

"Roger…"

The room grew quite as the tension became intense. Slowly he turned around to see the old man glaring at them. Clearing his throat the old man spoke his voice angry and almost louder then they have ever heard.

"What are you three doing?"

Before anyone could say anything a voice spoke from behind Roger. It was soft and real sleepy like.

"It's alright, Roger. I wanted to talk to them."

L stood there looking so tired and weak. He was leaning against the doorframe. Slowly he made it to his bed collapsing on it.

"I'll speak with these three alone if you don't mind…" he mumbled

"Yes, of course." Roger left closing the door behind him.

"There is a photo album on the right in the last draw. You can see me and the man you want to know of next to me in the picture album." L said his back to them.

"Are you okay?" Mello asked. It wasn't like L to be so tired and letting people go through his things.

"Yeah, can we get you anything?" Matt said.

Near looked at him then the dresser before going over to it slowly and pulling out the photo album and bringing it out. They got no reply from the dark haired man, so they sat about a foot away from his bed and opened the album.

It was full of pictures of the two. One was them both standing at together outside. Whoever took the pictures had caught them off guard because their faces looked surprised. Another one had them sitting at a café eating food or sweets. One was taken at a park and it showed the two asleep under a shady tree. One showed them playing teeniest and one of them after of them saying sorry to some tall guy who had a black eye.

There was so many and by the looks of the others cloths it must have been only three days at the most. After an hour of looking at the photos and a bit of fighting between Mello and Near they finally asked L who is was.

When no reply came they took a closer look at L, only to find he had fallen a sleep. Careful putting away the album they started out the door when L's cell phone went off. The dark haired detective stirred reaching out to his phone, but right before he could get it he fell off the bed.

"You okay?" Mello and the others ran to his side.

"Yes…I am alright. Moshi Moshi?"

"Hey, you sound sick. What's wrong?"

L sat up rubbing his eyes and shooing out the kids before answering. "I really don't know. I'm just so tired and I can't seem to stay asleep."

"Maybe you should cut down on the sweets and coffee." Light said as he was typing up a report on a case he had just finished.

"I have not eaten much today, just a strawberry."

"You're kidding."

"Light-kun knows I do not kid."

"Listen to me, get some sleep and eat something."

L made a whining noise meaning that he wasn't going to do as Light had instructed.

"Okay, what's on your mind lately besides sweets and cases?"

"I just miss Light-kun is all."

Light paused for a moment. Yes, that had to be it. Light was L's only friend and not only that but they where equals on many levels. Light had lots of friends but L only had one and they did talk a lot but its not the same as seeing them in person. L had said he had no friends and never had a family so Light couldn't image how hard it was for the other and now being away from you only friend in the world?

"I miss you a lot too." Light was suddenly hit with an idea. Although it could cause trouble he was willing for the pale man.

"Hey, can I speak with Watari?"

A silence was there for a few seconds. "What for?"

"I want to make sure you actually sleep and not stay up for weeks and faint somewhere no one can find you." Light hope that the sleepiness was strong enough to get L to comply. Luckily it did and soon Light heard L handed over the phone to Watari.

"Yes?"

"Watari, as you know there is something wrong with L and it's not getting any better."

"Yes, that is true." Watari look at L who was dosing off on the chair next to him only to suddenly sit up straight and stare at a wall as if seeing through it.

"When did this start happening?"

"It's gotten worse in this last week and before that it started a few days after the Kira case was over." Watari said drinking his tea. Looking over he saw L had fallen a sleep and was leaning half way off of the chair.

"I thought so."

"What is it?"

"It's loneliness. Since we were together all the time we had gotten close and since L never had friends before it meant a lot to him so, after the case was over we each went on our way but when someone who has never been closes to others before like that is causes one to get depressed and they don't even know it. I know how to help L but what I need to ask is if I can bring him here for a little while. Is that alright with you?"

"Has he told you about the children?"

"Yeah, he did."

"Then why don't you come here? I will set it up for you to come here for a few weeks."

"Right. I will leave as soon as you send me the address."

Watari was surprised. Light must have really cared about L to drop everything and help him out but then again that what friends are for right? He gave him the address and then they said goodbye. The second he hung up the phone the small click woke L up instantly. Watari sighed.

About eight hours later Watari left saying he had to pick up a few things and then he would be back. L thought it was strange but he didn't say anything so he went back to his room to start on a new case. Half way through the files he was reading he heard a very familiar voice say:

"I thought I told you to sleep."

Whirling around L couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Light-kun?"

"Yup and I'm going to be staying for a few weeks if you don't mind." Light set his things down and walked over to L.

"You look so exhausted." Light looked him over. He did look sick, so much so that he thought L might be rush to the hospital if the detective didn't get any sleep and soon.

"I am fine." L felt his heart lighten to see Light and before he could say anything he was lifted off his chair and carried to his bed.

"Light-kun?"

"I'm tired from the trip here and your just tired so lets just rest and tomorrow we can talk okay?"

L nodded and they both lay down to each other, until Light pulled him close. Comfort and peace over took him right away. L couldn't remember the last time he felt so safe, protected and warm. Slowly his eyes closed as sleep was taking over him.

"Good night, L" Light whispered to him.

"Mmm…"

* * *

Warm. L was so warm. He knew he was somewhere between sleep and awake but the sleep wasn't willing to let go. Usually L would fight off the sleep but at the moment he felt like lingering between the two. The strange feeling was soothing for some reason and L knew he had gotten the sleep he desperately needed.

There was a shifting noise and L heard someone say something but could not make out what was said. That is until he heard the words: Strawberry Shortcake.

"Hm?" L opened his eyes. Blinking a few times he looked up at the one who had said his two favorite words.

"Strawberry Shortcake?"

Light laughed sitting up bring L with him.

"Yeah. I brought you cake and I was wondering if you would like some."

L stayed so still and was so quite Light thought he had fallen back to sleep when all of a suddenly he was pounced on and they went to the floor.

"Light-kun!"

"Nani?"

"I missed Light-kun," L smiled and snuggled him happily a smile one his face.

Light looked at him before smiling and bring his arms around the other knowing full well he was the only one in the world who could see L like that.

"I can see that. Now don't you want that cake?"

"Yes."

* * *

They spent the whole morning together talking and stuff before Light asked if L wanted to go with him to a few stores.

"What does Light-kun need?" L asked as they got in the car.

"I want to get a few things for the kids and as I recall I owe you a bag of sugar cubes."

"Yes, Raito-kun did say he would buy me sugar cubes."

On they where there Light notice a store that looked okay, but L told him it was no good so they continued on their way. Finally they found a mall. It was huge but the mange to find the stores they wanted. After getting L his much wanted sugar cubs they walked into a chocolate store.

After getting different kinds of chocolates, Light had them wrapped and the girl put a black bow on it before placing it in a bag. Heading out L asked if it was too much to spend on the sweets.

"It was only 150.00" Light said. It really want's nothing much after all his job paid good money and he really didn't spend it on foolish things so he had a lot to spare.

"Only?"

"Yeah." Light saw a game store. It had a lot of games and the store and soon they left with the wrapped package in a another bag.

The toy store was something else. First they didn't have any white puzzles so Light picked some one with pictures and then bought a few Gundam models, followed by a giant stuffed animal.

After that they had lunch in the food court they headed back to the orphanage. Once there L helped Light wrap most of the presents as they talked about what to do in the next few days, when L noticed something under the door. A shadow. Smiling he kept talking while pointing to the door and the other smirked knowing what the other was thinking.

"So what do you think?" L asked as Light made his way to the door quietly.

Opening the door three boys fell into the room. They looked up at the person. He was the one in the pictures!

Before anyone could say anything Light helped up Mello and Matt and Near almost had a heart attack when he was picked up like a small child. Which he would admit he did look like one because he was so small.

"Everyone this is Light Yagami, my best friend." L stood next to him.

"Nice to meet you. Now let me see…your Mello and your Matt and your Near."

"How'd you know our names?" Matt asked.

"L told him you idiot!"

'_Yup, that's Mello alright.' _Light thought setting Near back on his feet, much to the small boy's relief. Near had never been good with human contact.

Light cut into the argument saying he got things for them, which of course got their attention. The only catch was that they had to talk with him first. After all Light wanted to get to know them. He learned their ages, favorite colors, and for some they reason told him where their rooms where. Then Light told them a little about himself.

"Okay now that we know each other a little about each other, I got you guys some presents. Mello that's yours."

Mello picked up the bag. He opened it and was shocked to see a whole bunch of expensive chocolates. He thanked Light before eating some.

Matt opened his small wrapped little box. It was a DS game. "I don't have a DS." Matt said.

"Open the other one." Light said.

Matt did and was shocked to see a red DS! "THANK YOU!" Matt hug him before setting up his bran new DS and game.

Near stood there watching the others when L handed him a bag that had puzzles. Then a lot of Gundam models and a stuffed animal of a white rabbit. After thanking him he set to work on one of the Gundams'.

L was wondering why the three had decided to stay in his room to play/eat their new things. Light and L left the room to take a walk. Outside they sat down by a tree.

"So they learn everything here?" Light asked.

"Yes, they do." L crawled into his lap.

Light didn't mind because L never knew about personal boundaries and so Light had work with him to learn how and Light would hold him a lot trying to get him used to human contact and it worked. Now if only he could tell L his feelings.

"Do they ever go outside the gate?"

"Yes. We go out for field trips and sometimes to the pool in the summer, but we usually have little pools, slip and slides and sprinklers." L snuggled into the other earning pets on the head.

"That's nice. So where do you want to eat for dinner? My treat."

"Light-kun is going to spoil me." L mumbled against Light's chest.

"That's what I'm here for."

* * *

"Wow!" Matt said as he finished another level of his game. "This guy is great! I mean, can you believe he got us this stuff?"

"Yeah." Mello was going through the album again. "I wonder why he got this for us."

"Maybe he likes us?" Matt asked.

"He's never seen us before you idiot!" Mello hissed. Flipping the page of the album when he noticed something.

It was a shadow. Sitting up he looked out the window. It could have been a bird but a bird wouldn't fly in one place for so long. Nothing was there, or at lest nothing he could see anyway. Going back to the book on the floor there was a flash.

"Wha?"

"Thank you." Light said as him L stood in the doorway, the brown haired man holding a camera.

"Hey, you can't take pictures!" Mello yelled.

"It alright, Kira is dead, no worries." Light took another one of the blonde before taking more of the other two.

Matt was so into his game he didn't notice until the flash hurt his eyes then he tried to get away from Light, and Near hide from the camera but Light mange to get a few good pictures and then took some of L. there was a noise that came from Near which made them all look at him.

"Did you just hiss?" L asked the small boy.

Near had his giant rabbit nod for him. He was distracted for a moment and was caught again by the camera again.

"Okay no more pictures for today." Light said putting it in his pocket.

Soon it was time for dinner and the three left the detective's room with their stuff.

Down stairs at the dinning room tables there was a big fuss about L's friend who came to visit. Many things where said and most of them where lies about Light being here to help L on a case.

Soon after dinner it was time to get ready for bed. So all of the children set to work of cleaning up any toys they left out and then were set to work getting ready for sleep.

Mello had been walking to the bathroom to brush his teeth when he saw something at the end of the hall. Heading toward it he saw it was… a pillow? No, it was something else. Getting closer he recognized it as Near's new stuffed toy. But what was it doing at the end of the hall? Near's room was on the other side of stair case, meaning ether someone took the toy as a prank or Near left it there.

Deciding not to continue on the subject he turned and went back to his original task at hand. Once there he saw Matt washing his face. Standing next to him and getting out his tooth brush Mello looked around to see if he saw the albino. Nope he wasn't there.

"Matt."

"Yeah?"

"Where's Near?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since dinner. Why?"

"No reason."

Matt thought it was strange but didn't push the matter so he finished up and went to his room where he would secretly play his new game. Rubbing his eyes Matt went to his room hoping he wouldn't get caught by Watari or Roger. Once in his room he couldn't find his DS. For a second he thought he had misplaced it but he knew he put it under his pillow! Where was it?

So after the redhead he had pretty much destroyed his room looking for it, he made a run to tell Roger of his stolen item. On his away down the stairs he saw both Mello and Near at the bottom talking to Roger. Mello was yelling and looking pissed off and Near was sitting on the floor twirling his hair watching the blonde make a scene.

Wondering what was going on Matt slowed his run down the stairs. That and his goggles where getting fog up thanks to his running around. Roger told Mello to stop yelling when he noticed the redhead and before he could say anything Matt shouted.

"My DS is gone!"

"You too, huh?" Mello said calming a little. "My chocolates are gone."

"My rabbit is missing." Near said still not standing only looking over his shoulder.

"Listen I'll find out who took your things but for now please go to your rooms."

"No! I won't until I find out who took my chocolate!"

"Mello?"

They all turned to see Light and L walking in the front door.

"I thought I heard you." Light said, noting how angry the blonde boy was. "What's wrong?"

"Someone took my chocolate." Mello said gritting his teeth.

"My DS is gone!"

"My rabbit is missing as well."

"I saw you stupid rabbit at the end of the hall."

"What?" Light and L looked at each other and then without saying anything went up the stairs heading for then the end of the hall. There was the stuffed animal, just laying there.

Light moved it and under it was the missing DS and chocolates.

"It was a prank from the other children then." Said Roger

"But why?" Matt said as he picked up his game council, right before he could turn it on however it was taken away by Roger.

"Hey!"

"I know your planning to stay up all night playing with this and I will not have it. you can play tomorrow after you're done with your studies."

"Aw…" Matt whined.

"It's strange." L said looking at Light. "I can't think of anyone who would pull this stunt."

"We'll have to see into it later." Light pointed to the kids who where starring at them and ignoring Roger who was telling them to go to bed at once.

"Yes, you are right."

Once the three had been told to go to their rooms L headed to the kitchen. Even though he had dinner he still wanted his beloved sweets. In the fridge as he recalled was a small strawberry cake that had his name on it. wondering if he should sneak it up stairs so he could share it with Light a noise got his attention.

Looking at the small kitchen window he peeked out and saw a someone standing in the yard. The person moved and L instantly recognized who it was. Putting the cake back where he got it L went to the garden.

"Watari?"

The old man turned to look at him. Smiling he waved for the younger to sit next to him. They sat watching the stars for a little while before the man asked.

"You feel better now?"

L could tell there was something behind the voice as the other spoke but he couldn't place it. "Yes, much better then I have in a long time."

"It because of Light Yagami. You two have grown close and for that I'm happy. There is one thing that bothers me though. L… do you love him?"

L stayed quite for a while just looking at Watari. It wasn't shock or surprise, only a simple look. Then he looked up to the sky. They said nothing for along time until L looked at him again.

"Is that what I'm feeling?" he whispered so faint like it almost went unheard.

"Well, that deepens on how you feel. Tell me what do you feel when you're together?"

"Happy."

"Is that all?"

"No. There is something more…I just can't explain it."

"What happens when you see him?"

"My heart starts to pound and I get embarrassed for no reason."

"And when he leaves and you don't see him for along time?"

"Lonely and sad."

"There we have it." Watari stood and placed his hand on L's head. "That's the start of love."

"Love? I still don't understand."

Watari chuckled. "You will and I wish you the best of luck. Now we should head in, I think Light's looking for you."

* * *

Light walked down the halls trying to find the missing detective when he noticed sound coming from one of the rooms. He thought of continuing on when he heard a hiss and knew who was behind the door. He knock and heard whoever it was pause and then the sound of something being pushed around before the door opened.

Near stood there in his nightshirt which Light thought funny since L told him the small boy was always in pajamas.

"Yes?"

"What are you still doing up?" Light said, as it was the only thing that came to his mind at the moment and truth be told Near should be asleep.

"I was just getting into bed when you knocked. Well then good night."

Before Near could shut the door he walked in and noticed what the boy had been hiding, next to that a flash light. It was one of the picture puzzles he had bought him.

"Doing a puzzle this late at night and with the lights off?" Light flicked the switch and pulled to cardboard that had the pieces on it. The puzzle only had it sides done and that was it. There was no sign that Near had done anything else. Slowly something came to his mind. Near only and ever only put together blank puzzles and sometimes if you don't start at the beginning if could prove trouble for later.

"You don't know how to finish it do you?"

Near didn't answer, instead he climbed into his bed, pulling the covers over his head. Light thought for a moment before standing and walking over to the bed.

"I could help you if you want. It's really easy and all you have to do it match the picture on the box to the pieces on the floor."

Near glanced at him from his sheet. He knew he could just ignore him but then again he did want to finish his puzzle. The only thing that was bugging him was that he wasn't sure what to do. Most of the people at the orphanage would leave him alone if he asked them to… maybe this guy would as well.

"Please leave."

"No."

That was a first. Near sat up still covered in his sheet. Did this guy really want to help him? It could be a trick and it wouldn't be the first time someone would pretend to be his friend and then back-stab him. It had happened a lot so when he came here Near didn't want friends he just wanted to be alone.

"Come on, Near. I'll show you." Light picked him up still wrapped in his blanket and sat him on the floor and proceeded to do the puzzle.

"See? Just look at the shape and the box cover and you can easily put it together." Light was placing each piece into place when a small hand reached over and put one on the side, it clicked. Another click followed and soon Near was putting the puzzles together all by himself while still under the safety of his blanket. Once that was done they started the next one this time. Near sat by Light as they completed the one that had puppies on them. Next the garden one, the one with cats, the rabbit one. After that one however Near stopped, rubbing his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Light asked. Looking at the clock he saw that it was a little passed midnight.

"You must be tired."

Near looked at him before nodding. Maybe this person wasn't so bad after all. Rubbing his eyes he climbed back into bed pulling his giant rabbit to the side so it was sitting on the floor leaning it's head on the small bed.

"Thank you for helping me with the puzzles." Near snuggled up to his new favorite toy as he decided.

"Your welcome." Light stood and when to leave when he headed the small boy say something. He turned and headed back to the bed to ask what he had said.

"Don't tell anyone…" Near mumbled from under his blankets.

"Sure I won't tell anyone." Light saw the other looked out from his covers and then remembered something his mom used to do for Sayu.

"What are you doing?" Near asked.

"Tucking you in. There ya go. See you in the morning."

Near watched long after Light left. He heard and saw movies where a parent would tuck in a child and never thought he would experience it. It was nice he had to admit, having someone help you and tuck you in at night. Even if it was just once it was nice to know the feeling. Closing his eyes Near drifted off to sleep.

Light walked in L's room to find the detective on his laptop.

"Fighting sleep?" he asked plopping onto the bed.

"No, just waiting for Light-kun to come back. You were in Near's room." L walked over to his bed and then curled up to Light as he got in as well.

"Yeah. He had trouble putting something together and I said I wouldn't say anything to anyone but I'm guessing you saw?"

"Yes. I had no idea Near couldn't do something so easy." L did find it very surprising and was indeed shock to see that it was hard for the boy.

"Well, he can put them together now so it all in the past. Good Night, L."

"Good morning Light-kun."

"Very funny…" and soon the sleep caught them.

* * *

Early the next morning L heard something go passed his door. Getting up without waking the other he went to see who it was. It was Mello. The blonde made his way down the stairs as quite as a cat. He seemed to be heading outside.

L followed close behind to see where he could possibly be up to. Outside Mello continued on into the garden until he came to the shaed. Going inside he stayed there for a few minutes before coming back out with something wrapped in a small blanket.

Mello didn't noticed he was being followed and headed back into the building. Since it was early in the morning no one would around so he went to the bathroom where he started to clean what was wrapped in the sheet.

L couldn't tell what it was until it made a small sound. A puppy. It was small and really dirty and Mello saved it? Another something L didn't know about one of his successors. Once the puppy was cleaned it was dried, it was placed on the floor so the he could clean the tub.

Mello went out of the bathroom and headed straight for his room sure that no one was awake at the time of the morning. Too bad Light had noticed L was missing and was up to find him. They collided and the puppy went flying. Luckily Mello was able to jump up and catch the small pup before it could hit the ground

"What are you doing?" Light asked standing.

"…Nothing." Mello said trying to hide the dog under his shirt, which was to tight so he kept his back turned. Without a word he dashed down the stairs to one of the playrooms on the second floor.

Before Light could follow he saw L waking out from behind a curtain.

"Care to explain?" Light asked.

"It would seem that Mello has rescued a puppy and is now set on keeping it." L stood next to him.

"That good. Especially since he has a short tempered."

"How so?"

"A dog will teach patience right?"

"Yes, I suppose your right." L looked down the stairs. "Are you going to talk him?"

"Yup"

L nodded. "Your good with children."

"I hope to have kids some day."

* * *

Light found Mello in the fourth playroom, playing with the dog.

"Hey." Light walked in and greeted with a just a look. "Where'd you find it?"

"Yesterday. I heard it crying so it gave it some food." Mello picked up the dog. It had a gray coat.

"I see. So you saved it?"

"It's a boy." Mello held out the pup.

"Your right. Did you name him yet?"

That caused an awkward silence. Then gloom seemed to take over the blonde. Light sweat dropped. "W-what?"

"We're not allowed to have pets. As soon as they find out I'll have to give up him up for adoption. You know… kinda like us." Mello petted the dog.

Light frowned. It must have been hard to live like this. They were treated well but nothing could compare to a real family. Even if you're a genius it didn't make up for family and a real home. There had to be something he could do… got it.

"Hey, Mello."

"Yeah."

"Would you mind doing me a favor?"

"Huh?" Mello looked at him as if to say weren't we just talking about me?

"Well, you see someone found a dog and I want to keep it but I have no idea how to train it, so I thought maybe you can take care of him."

Mello sharp mind took the code and saw the plan the second the man had said it. a smirk came to his lips.

"Sure."

Light nodded, turning to leave he called back. "Give it a name too, will you?"

"You got it!" Mello sighed walking out the same to get something to eat the pup at his heels wagging its tail happily.

"This guy really is great…." He said to the small dog as it walked beside him.

* * *

Later after lunchtime all the kids where outside playing. Well all except one. Near was back in his room putting together another one of his new puzzles. It was something different to do a color puzzles rather then blank ones.

Of course he still did his old puzzles it was just theses ones where special because someone had taken the time to pick them out, wrap them and gave them to him. Near clicked in another piece before standing up walking to his window.

Outside everyone was playing games and such. Looking around he couldn't find anyone he was looking for. All of the four people where no where in sight. Wondering where they could be Near set off to find them, taking his new friend along as well.

Going to the rooms he hear the sounds of a game. Matt was in his room, so where were the other three? Not bothering to stop he went to the playrooms. They where empty. Next he tried the library, followed by the kitchen, the study, the classrooms and the office. No one there.

The only place left was the back of the house or the front. Considering all the other kids where in the front Near went to the back. He found Mello playing with a puppy, teaching it tricks. Walking out on to the grass Near sat down to watch, holding his rabbit tight in case the blonde decided to take it away.

Mello noticed him right away. "What do you want?"

"Where is L and Mr. Yagami?"

Mello didn't answer right away. Normally he wouldn't tell the smaller boy but today he was in such a good mood.

"They went somewhere right before lunch." Mello threw the ball as the pup ran after it.

"I see… thank you, Mello" Near twirled his hair wondering why he felt a little sad that they had left without telling him.

There was a shout of joy as Matt ran out of the house looking way to happy. He was talking a mile a minute and whatever he was saying was so jumbled together that neither the blonde or white haired boy knew what he was saying.

"Calm down you idiot!" Mello yelled at last. "What are you saying?"

"I said that Mr. Yagami said he had another surprise for us and to meet him at the entrance! Oh yeah, and Near he said you had to wear shoes."

Near frowned.

Once the three where there (and Near with white slippers) Light announced that he had gotten tickets to a movie and wanted to know if they wanted to go.

"I want to go!" Matt rose his hand as high as it could possibly go.

"Sounds like fun." Mello said.

"Can Hopps come?"

"Your not very creative are you, Near?" Mello didn't even have to try and sound sarcastic.

"Sure," Light said.

"You three should get whatever you need." L said. "Light-kun has informed me that we will be leaving in twenty minutes or sooner depending on how fast you can get ready."

"I didn't think they could run that fast." Light said.

"…I didn't think _Near_ could even _run _let alone walk fast."

* * *

A/N: WOW! What a long first chapter! Ya know I really love working on this fic and I lov the way it's turning out! And to think all my ideas pop into to my head when you guys review!

So what did you think of it? Plz R&R and feel free to read my other fanfics!

Love,

Lady Kitara.


	2. Chapter 2

Lady's fic is called: Life for Those Who Love

Lady's fic is called: Life for Those Who Love

I don't own Death Note.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Chapter two.

Never had any of the three had ever been to a movie theater. It was huge, with lights and a bunch of different things for and all kinds of movies.

"Okay, what do you want?" Light asked.

"Popcorn!" Matt said happily walking next to him.

"Brownies." Mello said.

Near twirled his hair. He was unsure of what he should get. There was many things to chose from and it was all a little overwhelming. Holding tight to his stuffed rabbit he looked over the many things they had before asking if he could have a pretzel.

"Is that all you three want?" Light asked. They asked so little, just like L.

"We can get more?" Matt said excitedly.

"Get whatever you want."

"Light-kun is going to spoil us all." L joked as he picked out some sweets for himself as well.

"As I said before, that's why I'm here."

After picking out and buying the many sweets, popcorn, brownies, candy, drinks and many other things and paying for them was something it it's self. Light felt some pride when he handed the children their things. Once that was done he asked which movie they wanted to see and regretted it. He should have just chosen it for them because they all answered differently.

"A horror movie!" (Mello)

"A comedy!" (Matt)

"A mystery." (Near)

Light looked over at L to see what he was going to say but the other gave him that said, 'don't look at me,' since L didn't want to get involved because he knew the three would fight about it so Light had them draw straws, the short straw won.

Near reached out and pulled out one. With his mind he was sure he had the shortest one but to his mild shock it was the longest. L must have mixed because he was the only one who would know which one he'd pick. Twirling his hair he watched as the older two both studied the straws before they picked.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"A horror movie it is then." L said as Light went to get the tickets.

Light looked over all the movies that were showing and picked out one that was called 'Bloody Mary.' After getting the tickets he headed back only to find L waiting for him eating a lollipop.

"Where did they go?"

"Mello saw what tickets you got so they went to get seats for us." L said.

"Well, let's go then."

They walked in to the theater finding all of the kids sitting in the middle of all seats. Taking the two seats just behind them they waited for the movie. It was about ten minutes before the movie started when a lot of people stared to come in and it made L nervous. Light noticed and held his hand giving him a smile. Pulling his legs close to him L calmed, returning the smile.

Just in front of them however they didn't know that Near was also uncomfortable but thankfully he had his toy with him so he was able to stay calm, that is until the movie started. It started out with a girl being killed! How awful. He was squeezing his stuffed animal as the movie got scarier. Glancing over he could see that Mello was clearly enjoying the movie were as Matt was biting his lip.

Just when the movie was almost over a twist happened causing a lot off people to scream, including Matt who must have jumped a foot out of his seat, but it had caused Near to whimper, shutting his eyes tight. Finally it was over and he was glad about it. Never did he want to see another movie like this ever again.

Getting out of the place was harder then it seemed. With in seconds they were all separated from each other. Light went to the front where he waited to see if he could see them. In the crowed of people he saw red hair with goggles.

"AH! It's bloody Mary! She's gonna eat me!"

"Matt, it's me!" Light said as he took the boy out of the mass.

"Oh… hi…?" Matt felt stupid for yelling out like that.

"Have you seen the others?" Light looked around.

"No, but I- hey look! It's Mello and L." Matt pointed to the far right and sure enough there they were.

Before Light could ask L spoke. "Where's Near?"

"I was going to asked you." Light said as worry filled them both.

"Bloody Mary ate him!"

"Shut up, Matt!" Mello yelled.

They split up and looked for the small boy with not much luck. It was when an announcement was made that got their attention.

"Attention movie goers, we have a lost boy in white pajamas at the mangers office, so if he's yours please come and get him."

L went over there spotting Mello and Matt ahead of him running. Inside he could see that Light was already there thanking the manger. Near stood twirling his hair holding onto Light's hand and explaining he wasn't lost but a girl who worked there dragged him to the office saying he had been wondering around for hours.

They left the movies and headed back to Wammy's house. On the way back they stopped for gas. It was a small station that had little customers at the time as Light filled up the car a van drove up across from them. Out came the parents and two kids. They were smiling and laughing about something.

Is that what it's like to have a family? It was question they wondered from time to time. After all they were still kids. Driving off they kept looking at the family till they turned the corner. It was so quite in the car that it became uneasy for Light. Luckily it was broken.

"I'm hungry." Matt said.

"After all that food?" L said looking into the mirror.

"But that's just it! It wasn't real food."

Light laughed. "He's right. No one can live on junk food."

L opened his mouth to protest.

"Except you." Light said, smiling at L's pout. "So, what do you guys want to eat?"

"Anything but meat loaf." Matt said making a face.

"How about Chinese?" Mello suggested.

They all agreed, heading off to a restaurant that was close by. It was a nice place Light noticed. They food looked good, so they took a table to the far back. They looked over the menu, which was only one so they had to lean over to see the whole thing. After they al picked out what they wanted they sat and waited.

Even though it was small talk they all enjoyed being together. Even Near gave an away a few shy smiles. When the food they ate while someone would talk.

"It was a huge pile of homework!" Matt said waving his arms. "And it fell on me!"

"I told you not to leave it till the last day!" Mello sipped up some noodles.

"But it's so boring!"

"This happen a lot?" Light asked.

"Yes, and I am used to it now." L said as they watched the other two talk.

Near stayed quite, eating his food. He really didn't want to say anything or rather he had nothing to talk about. Anyways he liked to hear about what Mello and Matt were up to. Even though he and the blonde didn't get along well or as it is that Mello just didn't like him, he liked Mello.

L sipped his coffee as he listened to the children. He had to admit he had never thought they'd all be together like this. It seemed that Light was going to be taking them outside of Wammy's a lot like this. Another thing was that no matter what Light wouldn't let him pay for anything. L had tried and found his money on his side of the car, followed by Light scolding him.

It made him happy that he cared about of him, it really did. Just to be with the ones he loved most. Such a strange feeling love…

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

After they got home they all went to their rooms for an hour since dinner was going on down stairs. When that was over they all went to get ready for bed. Mello got into bed his puppy Kaito at the foot of the bed already asleep.

Matt was planing to stay up and play his game but he didn't feel to well, so he saved it and settled down to sleep. Outside he could hear the wind blowing making it more relaxing and soon he was asleep.

On the other side of the stair case Near was looking at his closet feeling, well, dumb. There was no such thing as ghosts or monsters, he knew that! So why couldn't he look into the closet? There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Near spoke once he was back on his bed, rabbit in hand.

Light walked in and almost had a heart attack. Near sat in the middle of his bed surrounded by stuffed toys. It was like a mini zoo. He stared for a little while until he saw that the small albino was keeping an eye on the closet.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"No," Near laid down. "Thank you for this evening. Good night." He rolled over facing his wall.

Looking at him Light walked over and opened the closet door. Nothing was in there of course. Well, except more toys, puzzles and other such things. Turning he saw Near sitting up watching.

"No monsters." Light said and the boy hid under the covers, embarrassed.

Near felt his head being patted and once again was tucked in and bid a good night. If it had been anyone else such as Roger or Watari he would be a shamed, but with Light he wondered if it was like having a father. Soon after he was asleep.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"So this is the Library."

"Yes,"

L had been showing Light around Wammy's house. Since everyone else was in bed he knew it would be a great time to show him. They wondered around stopping to see different rooms. It was fun as they talked and Light could remember L ever talking so much. It was cute.

After the tour was done they walked to the kitchen to get L a late night snack, which was a quarter of a cake in the fridge. Light just had some tea.

"Hey, L?"

"Yes, Light-kun?" L looked up at him.

Suddenly he noticed how close Light was to his face. A small blush crossed his face as they looked into each others eyes. The detective watched as Light leaned in, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. Closing his eyes L parted his mouth feeling a tough enter sending a shiver up his spin. Arms wrapped around his waist bringing him closer to Light.

Never in his life had he felt like this. It was so wonderful to be loved and love someone. Breaking a way, L looked at him, a small blush on his face.

"L… Ashiteru."

"Light-kun," L felt hid face grow hot. Ashiteru… I love you. "Ashiteru…"

He closed his eyes as lips brushed his own when suddenly there was a scream of pain.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Waking up to pain was something he never expected. His stomach was hurting as it flipped around. Laying on his side he thought it would help. It didn't and the pain got worse. What was going on? What was happening to him?

Sliding off the bed he tried to will his body to stand. His legs gave through as pain hit him in the gut. Man, he felt sick. There was a filling in him as he realized he had to throw up. Clamping his hands on his mouth he tried to stand again hoping to make it to at lest his wastebasket. Tears welled up in his eyes. He couldn't make it so he threw up on his floor. Without warning the pain intensified.

"AHH!"

Matt slumped on the floor sobbing. It hurt…it hurt! There was bang on the door and he could hear Mello talking to him asking what was wrong but when he tried to answer he threw up again. Mello held his friend's shoulders unsure of what to do.

Outside in the halls all the kids where muttering about what was going on as the adults hurried up to see what was the matter. Seeing the young red hair boy in trouble Roger told them to call the ambulance.

"Ahh! Make it stop, please!" Matt cried holding his stomach, tears freely rolling down his face.

"No time!" Light yelled as he scooped up the boy and ran down the stairs, L at his heels. They made it to the car and placed Matt in the back. L was going to stay with him when Mello came out of no where and jumped into the backseat telling Matt everything was okay.

"Where's the hospital?" Light asked as they turned the corner.

"It straight down this way," L said. "Only five blocks away from here."

As fate would have it there was a huge car crash two blocks, just before the hospital and Matt's pains where only getting worse. Getting out of the car Light picked up Matt and started running. He had to get him there before it was to late.

L pulled the car onto the side of the rode and locked it up before he and Mello chased after the others. When they got there Light told them they took Matt to the back to check on him and see what was going. L nodded and then he went to the back to answer questions.

Back at Wammy's Near wondered what had happened. When he had gotten to his door he saw Roger and Watari telling the kids to go back to sleep. Walking over to one of them he asked what had happened.

"Matt, got sick so L, Mello, and Mr. Yagami took him to the hospital." Roger said.

"Hospital?" Near looked down from the staircase, at the door. "Take me to the hospital."

Roger looked at him for a second before shaking his head. "No, you go back to room."

Well, little Near wasn't going to take no for an answer. He went back to his room and the old man thought he was going to stay there. However Near came back out with his rabbit, and the next thing Roger heard was Linda saying,

"Near ran out the door!"

He knew where the hospital was and he knew it wasn't that far away. It was dark outside, after all it was two in the morning. Being careful he made his way there and to his surprise he saw Light's car parked on the side of the street. He looked ahead and then understood why. Taking another step he heard his name being called.

"Near!"

Jumping he ran. He body wasn't used to running so half a block away he was panting hard and really wanted to stop and catch his breath but if he did that Roger would surly catch him and he would go back to Wammy's. So he pushed on he little body until he found himself at the entrance of the emergency.

In the waiting room Light and Mello sat waiting for anything from the doctor or L, who was in the back. The blond was eating a chocolate bar Light had gotten him. It made him relax somewhat. His mind was filled with worry about what was happening to his best friend. Swinging his legs back and forth he heard some on say.

"Are you okay little boy?"

Looking over Mello paused for a second.

Near stood there gasping for air as he looked a around for them when he heard a loud voice say.

"It's Near!"

Light opened his eyes and glanced at the way Mello was pointing and sure enough there was Near paddling over to them looking like he was going to faint. Standing he pick up the small child.

"How did you get here?" Light asked, really shocked to see the albino.

"I…walked…then…ran…" Near panted out.

"What?" Mello stood next to Light. "Why didn't you have Roger bring you here, fluff ball?"

"First I think we should get him some water. Here take this and go get some."

Mello took the money and went to a vending machine. It was then that Roger came in and told Light what happened. Light thanked him and said he would watch over them.

"Near, in the future call me and I'll come and get you, okay? Don't sneak out like that. You could have been hurt or worse." Light said.

Near nodded as his breathing got back to normal.

"Here's your water." Mello held it up.

"Thank you." Near drank it all and then they all sat down to wait.

It was about fifteen minutes later when L came out and he didn't seem surprised about Near being there.

"They said they had to do some tests, but they gave him pain medication."

"No clue what it could be?" Light asked.

L shook his head, taking a seat. They all sat there in silence for a short while when a nurse cam out. Her hair was messed up and it looked like someone had kicked her by the way she was holding her stomach.

"Family of Matt?" she asked.

They stood and L moved forward. "Yes?"

"Will one of you come to the back?"

"Of course."

"Your name sir?"

…

"I'll go." Light said and waited for L to nod, before going into the back.

"Name?"

"Light Yagami."

"Matt won't let us take some tests and it's the only way to find out what's wrong." Said the nurse.

"Really?"

In the back room Matt was laying on the bed with five people holding him down. It was clear that he was panicking and the doctor and nurses words where having no affect on him because as soon as one of them moved in with a needle he screamed and jerked around hitting a nurse in the arm.

"It's okay, we're only helping!" said one of them.

"Let go of me!" Matt struggled again. "I don't wanna!"

"Hold still!"

"No!" he cried louder.

It was then someone said something and they all let go off him. Pulling the itchy sheet over him Matt took deep breaths. He hated hospitals. He knew why too. When he was little his mom died in one, not from sickness but his father murdered her.

"Matt?"

Peeking out he saw who it was.

"What's wrong?" Light took the chair next to the bed.

The next thing was not expected. Matt got off the bed and wrapped his small arms around his neck and sobbed.

"I wanna go home…"

Light pulled him close holding him in a fatherly hug. "We'll go home when they find out what's wrong okay?"

"I don't like this place…" Matt said. "It scares me."

"What scares you? The test?"

"They wanna do a spinal tap!"

"What? Didn't they take a blood test first?"

"No."

"Stay here."

Light stood to talk to the doctor. Spinal tap where very painful and they have other tests to see what's wrong so he was going to find out why they wanted to do spinal tap. After a talk with the doctor Matt got a blood test.

It was about an hour later that the doctor came in to tell them what was wrong.

"Food poisoning?"

"Yes, it was caused by bad popcorn."

"Can I go home now?" Matt asked.

"I'll give something to help you get better but I want you to stay in bed until you recover." The doctor left.

Light looked over at him. "I'll go tell the others- get back in bed."

Matt gloomed but did as he was told. The next thing he remembered was being put in the car and driven home. His bed was very comfortable compared to the one in the hospital. Soon he was in a peaceful state of mind, as sleep over came him.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

It was about three-ten when Light had told them that the young boy would be all right and that he could go home. The paperwork to fill out took a while and the other two boys where falling asleep waiting. Still they kept trying to stay awake.

A nurse brought them some coloring books and crayons. It was only Near who colored though and Mello just walked around the waiting room. It was then the same nurse asked how old they where.

"Eleven." Mello said and went back to walking.

"And you little boy?" she asked.

Near looked at her before turning his back and ignoring her.

"Don't be rude Near, tell her how old you are." Light said as he had walked in just in time to hear the woman's question.

Near looked up at him and then back at the nurse before holding up nine fingers. And if your wondering, yeah, he felt dumb for doing so.

Mello snickered, but didn't say anything. Then at three forty-five they were able to go home. Light carried Matt to the car because he was half a sleep from the meds or as Mello said was high. Once the got to the car the short trip home was a soft quite, maybe cause it was early morning.

At Wammy's Mello and Near went to their rooms to sleep. After all they where very tired and they were still very young. After making sure Matt was in bed and covered up, Light and L also went to bed.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Green eyes opened to the morning sunlight streaming into from his window. Growling he turned over closing his eyes tight. He just wanted to sleep the day away. Drifting off he woke again to the sound of barking. Looking at his clock he could see had had slept until two in the after-noon.

Sitting up and letting his blanket fall off him he looked out his window. Outside Mello was running around with the dog as it chased him. Then the blonde would throw a small ball and the dog would slide to a stop before running after it.

Getting out of bed Matt made he way down the stairs to get something to drink. He throat was dry and scratchy. In the kitchen a server gave him a glass of water. Gulping it down he almost dropped it. Finishing it off he handed it back with a thank you, then went to play outside with Mello or tried to because as soon as he got to the door Roger made him go back to bed.

In the back yard Mello was teaching his puppy new tricks, when there was a bag of dogs treats suddenly in front of his face.

"I thought you could use these." Light said.

"Thanks." Mello tried to get the puppy to sit. After five attempts he was about ready to lose his temper.

"Here," Light said before the boy could yell, "Try this."

Mello watched as Light got the dog to: sit, lay, and spin. "How did you do that?"

"Move your hand in a motion to get the dog to spin and hold a small piece of the treat as you do."

"Let me try."

An hour later and the puppy had learned a lot of tricks and other then a few fits from Mello it all turned out all right. Then they tried to get the dog to roll. It took longer then expected but it learned. Soon after they taught it how to heel which was difficult to do.

"Let's take a break and try again later." Light said.

"Okay." Mello whistled for the puppy as he followed Light into the house. "I'm kinda thirsty. Let's go see what they have in the fridge"

They found lemonade and had some. They talked for a short while when L came in and joined them. L had some lemonade that was mostly sugar. It was then that the detective brought up the annual fall game day and it was going to be in three days.

"You're going to be here, right?" Mello asked.

"Of course." Light smiled. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"I'm gonna go tell Matt and Near." Mello swallowed the last of his drink before rushing off.

"That's odd." L said chewing his thumb.

"What is?"

"Mello never tells Near anything and last year I heard he locked him in the closet."

Light laughed. "Maybe they're getting along now."

"I believe Light-kun maybe right."

"Anything you want to do today?"

"Not really. I am not used to going somewhere everyday."

"The park is nice this time of year. We could go there."

L gave a small smile. "Yes, that dose sound like fun."

So an hour later the lovers were walking happily together through the small park on a soft afternoon day.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Near sat next to Mello, confused out of his little genius mind as to why he was here in the first place. It had been made clear that the older boy didn't like him whatsoever, so when the blonde came into his room said that Mr. Yagami would be here there on game day, and that they needed to come up with an idea for game since all the children were given a chance to pick one or make one up.

It shocked him when he was dragged into the redhead's room and as far as he could tell Matt was in the same boat as he was trying to figure out why Mello was being nice to the albino. It really made no sense at all. Still they listened to what he had to say and put in ideas. When Near would speak it was liking waiting for the blonde to realized what he had done before yelling and kicking him out. That was not the case, as it seemed because they came up with a pretty good game.

"Okay let's run it over with Roger." Mello hopped off the bed and ran down the old man's office.

When he got the permission they started working on the project for the Game Day. To them it was going to be the best after all they where the top three of the whole orphanage. It took while to get all the things they would need and the stacked them in a playroom and then were told to move it somewhere else because some older children had already asked if they could use it.

So when Roger walked out of his office he couldn't believe his eyes. Mello walking up the stairs with tools, Matt behind him with wood, and Near at the end with paper and glue. He really didn't want to know what was going and more so because Mello and Near where working together.

Around dinnertime the three went down to the dining area to eat. When they got there they noticed the absents of two certain people. Looking around they were unable to spot them. Not that they would say out aloud, but they kinda wanted them to be around so they could tell them not to go into Mello's room because it was a surprise.

When bedtime came round they started to feel more disappointed. After all they hadn't seen the two since the after-noon. So after they washed up the three boys went to L's room and knocked on the door. When no one answered they shared a look before Mello opened it himself. It was empty. Wondering where they could possibly be they decided to wait.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Meanwhile Light and L where having so much fun together they had lost track of time. After the park they had gone to a small café, then went to a museum of something all well talking about anything and almost everything.

After the museum started to close did Light look at the time. It was a surprise to L who couldn't believe he didn't notice. Driving back to the home, taking their time, since it was cool and calming.

When they got to the bedroom it was kinda strange to see three little kids asleep on the bed. Near was on a pillow, Matt was by the foot of the bed and Mello was in the middle, with his foot hanging off the side.

"Well," Light said with a smirk. "I guess we won't have time to play to night."

L blushed.

Sometime in the middle of the night Near had been yanked out of his sleep from a swift kick. Sitting up he could see that Mello had shifted in his sleep and was now using Matt as a pillow and him as a kicking bag. Thinking it would be best to go back to his own room he started to slide off the bed when he noticed that Light and L were asleep on the floor.

They had made what looked like a queen size bed out of sheets and blankets on the floor so they could use the bed. Careful not to step on them he made his way out of the room. Opening the door to his room he looked over at the closet. No such things as monsters, he told himself.

Black eyes opened as there was a sound of the sheets moving and something moved between him and Light. Lifting to see who was under the covers L saw Near hiding his face in his stuffed toy rabbit. A hand put down the covers and he looked at his lover.

'He's just scared of Bloody Mary.' Light mouthed out.

'I think we shouldn't go see movies like that anymore.' L reapplied.

'Kids get scared by things even if it's not real.' Light closed his eyes. 'Still, no more of those.'

L nodded and drifted back off to sleep. In the morning he opened his eyes to see that he was off the blankets and half way under the bed. Blinking he sat up looking over his shoulder to see that the other two kids had moved from the bed sometime in the early morning onto the floor. On the other side he could see Light had also been kicked off.

Standing he went down to the kitchen where there was sure to be cake. The halls where as silent as they always are but somehow they seemed calming. They never had before. Before it was like L was waiting for someone to come out of the shadows and yell out his real name.

Now it was different. Now that Light was there everything was changing and he liked it. It was such wonderful feeling that he wondered how he had lived without it for so long. Biting off some of his cake L wondered what was going to happen today.

"Good Morning."

L snapped out of his thoughts as Light entered and went to make some coffee. He was rubbing his neck a clear sign he didn't sleep to well. After the coffee was done Light took a seat besides L giving him a good morning kiss before drinking his drink.

"Did Light-kun sleep well?"

"Sort of. What about you?"

"Well, it not like I need to sleep to much. A few hours and I'm fine." L took another bite of his cake.

Light let out a small laugh. He looked at L. He was very beautiful. "L,"

"Hm?"

L had picked up his head and as soon as he did he felt pressure on his lips. It was so soft and gentle that he melted into the touch. Opening his mouth he felt his love explore, tasting him. Shivers ran through him making him moan with happiness. When they parted Light looked at him with a loving smile and L gave a shy small smile.

"So," Light said. "How about we go to the Zoo today?"

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Okay that's chapters done! Took me forever because I'm making these chapters long and so far the whole thing is (both chapters so far) 28 pages long! But I really love working on this one.

My other fanfics are coming along nicely but they will be put on hold from the 3rd till the 6th cuz I'm going to the Anime Expo in LA! WOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Thanks to those of you who reviewed! I lov family fics! O and if you want check out my other fics too!

By the way what do you think should happen next in this story? Let me know, all ideas are welcomed. (excepted the change in pairing)

Love,

Lady Kitara.


	3. Chapter 3

Lady's fanfic is called: Life for Those who Love

Lady's fanfic is called: Life for Those who Love.

I don't own Death Note.

Chapter 3

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

The zoo was not the best place they could have gone to. It was one of the worst things they could have gone to because two certain people couldn't stand being around a lot of people, hence L and Near in the corner out of the flow of people. Now where were the other three? They were looking at elephants.

"Maybe we should have stayed home." Near said.

"I think that would have been best." L felt a little bad. After all he had agreed to come.

Near looked up as he saw the others returning. "Have fun?"

"Yeah, fluff ball." Mello bit into chocolate. "Better then just standing there."

"You two should come," Matt said. "Come on!"

The redhead and the blonde took off to a near by pen that had monkeys. Near pouted. He really wanted to go and have fun but even he knew he was just to scared of people. Well, lots of people. He hadn't noticed that Mr. Yagami had been there until a hand ruffled his hair. Looking up he watched as the two talked.

"It's not that bad." Light said to his love.

"Light-kun, you told me there would not be many people here."

"It's true. All kids are in school and this the minimum of people here."

Shocked looks from both L and Near. It was silent except for Light laughing a little at their faces.

"Mr. Yagami, look!" Matt called.

They all looked over to the boys. They were pointing into the pen at something. Light went over to see what it was.

"What is it?"

"Look at that monkey." Matt said. "See what it's doing?"

Light looked at the one to the far right. "It's eating."

"No! That one!" Mello pointed to the one next to it.

Light looked closer. "It knows sign language."

"Yeah!" they said together before going to another pen right next to that one.

Light went back to talk to the reluctant ones to come with them. After fifteen minutes of trying he had got them to go.

Walking down one path to the lions L kept looking around for anything that could possibly happen. He knew he was just being paranoid, still it was how he felt and even though he wanted to cling to Light for comfort he thought better of it.

When they were almost there Near noticed the petting mini zoo. Tugging at Mr. Yagami's shirt he asked if he could go there. So they split up. L, Mello and Matt went to see the lions and Light and Near went to the petting mini zoo.

"Do you want to feed them?" Light asked.

"Yes, please."

Near held out his hands as he was handed the food from the worker and Mr. Yagami handed over the money. Then he climbed in to the giant square and feed a small hen. Then there was sheep. The fur was curly and funny feeling. Using both hands he pet it's ears.

"Near,"

Looking up he saw Mr. Yagami holding the camera. Unlike before he smiled a little letting him take the picture. There was more as he went around feeding the animals.

Light watched Near walk around finally having fun. The small boy was in a lot of ways like L. Emotionally stunted and needed help in showing feelings, but he seemed to be getting used to it. Near walked over to a turkey giving it the last of the food. Taking a snap shot of it he was amused as the bird followed Near around even when the boy made shooing motions at it.

At the lions den L was wishing he could have traded places with his lover. There were too many people watching the lions including Mello and Matt. They were at the front as two of the den as lions played around. After that they went back to L to see if they could go see something else or go back for the others and L said they would go back for the others.

Being stalked by a bird was something new. Really, it followed him around everywhere no matter how many times he tried to get away from it. Picking up the pace Near went over to the piglets. Patting one he glanced to his side and there stood the turkey. What did it want? Walking passed it he headed back over to the hens. There was a honk and he saw a goose wobbling over. It looked at Near's hands for food. Holding them up he showed it he had none.

"Honk!"

"AHH!"

"Near!"

Jumping into the pen and getting concerned looks Light ran over to him. Picking up the boy he was going to kick the goose but the turkey started to beat up the goose chasing it around and out of range from them. A worker wondered over asking what had happened.

"It wanted to eat me…" Near said holding tight to Mr. Yagami.

"That goose attacked him when it saw he didn't have any food left." Light said setting Near down. He was mad. After all the animals are supposed to be harmless in the petting zoo. "I don't think that animal should be in here."

Near sat on the fake grass when the turkey wondered back to him. Thinking it was silly he thanked the bird. Suddenly it put it's wing over him or as the saying goes 'took him under their wing'. The feathers were warm and soft. For second he thought of taking a nap.

"I'm so sorry, sir we'll take care of it." Said the worker.

"Make sure you do." Light said as the man walked off. Looking down he blinked. "Near?"

"Mr. Yagami this Turkey saved me. Can I have some more food to feed it?"

Light smiled. "Alright. It'll be a thank you to the bird."

Soon Near sat feeding the turkey three small bags of food happily. Soon he decided that this was he new friend. After that Near played with the turkey and Light could swear it understood what game the boy wanted to play.

At first he thought it was nothing until Near told the bird to play hide and seek with him. The thing covered it's eyes with it's wings! Then it counted to ten with it's foot and looked for the small child! …Well… that's something you don't see ever day…

"Light-kun."

Light turned around to face L who was eating a candy apple.

"Want a bite?" L asked holding the apple out.

"No, thanks." Light said. "I don't like apples for some reason."

"What a shame." L turned to find Near in the pen. "Is that Turkey playing hide and seek with him…?"

"Thank god you see it to!" Light slumped down on the fence. "Hm?" looking around he noticed two absences. "Where are they?"

"Right over there." L said without looking, pointing to a few pens down.

"Well it's almost time for the water show to start so we should get going."

"Alright."

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Sometime later in the evening when they had stopped at the gift shop. There was so many things to chose from that it took a good half hour for them to each pick out one thing.

Mello had picked out tiger basketball, Matt had gotten a zebra skin for his DS and Near had picked out a stuffed turkey toy which he named Turkey Lurkey.

After that they went back to Wammy's and the kids disappeared to work on their game. Hours later they had come out from the room to announce it was done and asked if the could use the corner of the main room for. That taken care of it was off to dinner.

Light was in L's room as they talked about a few things. It was really nice just to spend time together and talk, holding each other.

"I had never been to the zoo before." L said snuggling close to Light.

"Well, there's a first time for everything." Light kissed his forehead. "Like tomorrow we'll get to see what kind of game the kids came up with."

"Hmm… that will be interesting."

The next day in the early morning every single child was inside setting things up for game day and to many in shock of Mello and Near working together. It took a good half of the day to set everything up and get the food ready but all in all they had fun.

Now it was almost time for the games to began when L had noticed that Near was no where to be found. Wondering where he could be he left to find him. Upstairs he found the albino in his room looking for something.

"The games are starting." L said.

Near looked over at him. "I'm just getting something for the game." Once he pulled out a small box then they headed down to the main rooms to start.

Once down there Watari announced that Game Day had officially begun. There was shout of joy and all the children took off to play. Caretakers where there to help out and to watch them of course. There was twister where you had to only use three limbs. Blind fold hopscotch, timed races, art contests, face painting, puppet shows, a few kids dressed as clowns and about a million treats.

After an hour of this running, screaming and fun someone asked what was the game, Mello, Matt, and Near came up with. Well, it was an obstacle coarse.

"That's all?" said one of the older kids.

"It's challenging." Mello said. "Whoever makes it to the end wins."

So about ten of the older kids, and Mello and Matt lined up and as soon as Roger counted to ten they where off. Now it looked like an easy thing do but it wasn't. Crawling through a tunnel then hopping over chairs, running up the stirs and jumping down onto the carpet marked with an X (and Roger holding his chest, after all they jumped off the second floor) and then to everyone's horror Near set the hanging hula hoop on fire. Needless to stay Light fell over upon seeing this and L just stared in somewhat shock. Now everyone stopped running because no one was going to jump through a Ring of Fire except for…

Mello and Matt made a leap to see who would win when suddenly they were each pulled back with strong arms holding them. Looking up they could see it was Mr. Yagami who had stopped them. Without a word he set them down and took them each by the arm and led them upstairs. They knew they where in trouble.

L didn't say anything as Roger put out the fire. Instead he got Near's hand and headed to the office not looking back and he knew everyone was looking at them.

"Are you two crazy?!" Light yelled once they where in L's room. "You could have burned yourselves!"

"But we didn't…" Matt said feeling sad.

"We calculated it and we would have been fine." Mello said eyes down.

They both felt bad or worried. Something they had never felt before. In the past pranks where their greatest pass time and no matter who got mad at them it didn't matter but having Mr. Yagami mad at them now that was different. It made them feel…bad.

"It doesn't matter, Mello!" Light shouted. "With fire anything could go wrong and not only that what if another kid had gone for the win? What would happen then?"

"…"

"I'm waiting for an answer."

"We… could of all been… burned." Mello mumbled.

"Exactly!" Light rubbed his temples. "I can't believe you would do something like that."

"Are you… mad at us?" Matt asked.

"Yes, Matt, I am mad!"

Ducking his head again the redhead could feel tears on his eyes. It really hurt to be yelled at by Mr. Yagami and after all the nice things he had done for them. Mello also felt the tears but hid his eyes.

"I'm sorry…," Mello said quietly.

"Me… too…"

Light looked at them. He hadn't meant to get mad but seeing them do something so dangerous scared him. When he saw the fire and them running to it his heart almost stopped and before he could even think his body acted on it own and caught them before they could get to the ring. Mello and Matt jumped a little as they were pulled in to a hug. They took the comfort and returned the hug.

"Don't do that ever again." Light said. "For second I thought I might lose you two."

"You where worried about us?" Mello asked, blinking.

"Of course I was." Light pulled back. "I think I was more scared then when I was trying to find Kira."

Matt rubbed his eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah, really." Light smiled. "Now then if you don't plan on doing anything else like that again I'll have no reason to scold you."

"Okay." They said.

"Mello, Matt."

They all looked over at L who was standing in the doorway.

"Roger would like a word with you and Near is already in his office."

"Shi-" Mello started but got a glare from Mr. Yagami. "Shoot." He finished.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

The punishment for the three children was simple. They where locked in their rooms until further notice. Of course they may have seemed mean but with geniuses it was expected. All their things where lock in Roger's office so they wouldn't have things to do.

Three times a day they had bathroom breaks and their food was brought to them. It was only three days of this but the older boys were used to such things where as little Near was restless by the noon of the first day.

Down the hall Light and L were talking about it and L told him that Mello and Matt had done things like this before and never learned. Near on the other hand had never acted out so he wasn't sure what to think of it.

"Never works, huh?" Light thought about this.

"No, they just come up with something else to bother Roger with." L popped a small caramel into his mouth. "But it seems they have taken a liking to you and did in fact learned their lesson this time."

"Me? What'd I do?"

"I think Light-kun is a father figure to them and so they listen to him."

"What about you? Don't you try?"

"I did once and Mello set the shed on fire."

"What did you say?"

"Stop setting things on fire."

Light sighed. "It's called hungry for attention."

"I spouse you are right." L popped candy into his mouth.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Okay, it was almost four a clock and Near was so bored he picked the lock to his door. A little trick he had seen Mello do a hundred times. Peeking out he saw no one in the halls. Carefully he had he way down the hallway and when he was almost to the playroom a caretaker walked out from a room. There was a short pause before she pointed at him.

"You're supposed to be in your room!"

Run. Why was he running so much lately?

"Come back here you!"

"No!" Well, that was the first time he could remember telling a caretaker no.

Well, the chase would have lasted longer but Near tripped over the carpet and banged his head hard. Sitting up he rubbed his head as the caretaker ran up to him. She looked over the small bump making sure he was okay and she couldn't believe what happen next.

Near jumped up and took off again! He did not want to go back to his room and do nothing. Looking over his shoulder he thought he had lost her. The woman could run! Or he was just slow… it was him.

"Stop!" She yelled. "Near!"

Near didn't think he could keep going until he saw a certain someone come out from a very familiar room to see what was the matter.

Light blinked as Near ran over to him holding his arms up singling to him he wanted to be picked up, so he did. The girl who had been chasing him stopped.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said and then held out her arms for Near who was clinging to the visitor. "I'll take him back to his room."

"Actually," Light said. "I wanted to talk to him."

"Wha…?"

"And if you will, bring Mello and Matt too."

"Well, I…"

"I'll get them myself then."

And he did. Light walked passed the woman with Near and headed to the bedrooms to find the other two boys.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Another pile of dishes was added to the ever-growing mountain of dirty plates, bowls, pots, pans, and silverware. Now since it was the end of the day and usually the dishes were cleaned after ever meal, but today they were not. Instead they had been piled up until the evening and about two hours later only one third of them where clean.

"Damn it." Mello hissed as he cleaned another plate and handed it to the next person.

"Man, this sucks." Matt complained as he rinsed the plate.

"Agreed." Near dried the plate and put it away.

So there they were… the top three geniuses of the whole orphanage cleaning the dishes as punishment for set the hula-hoop on fire and attempting to jump through it. At first it didn't seem to bad but then when to get to a room half filled with dirty dinning ware then you wonder.

So here they all stood washing, rinsing, and drying. Not only was it boring but it was also time consuming and took along time to get done.

Every hour someone would come in and check on them and this someone was Roger. After a grueling seven hours they finished and were allowed to go to bed. Now Roger was waiting for the older boys to come up with a plan to get back at him somehow but to his shock it never came. Maybe he should send them home with L's friend because they listened to him.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Freedom! Matt never thought he would be so grateful to be ungrounded. It was only three days but the chores kept getting added on. So now it was over and he was free to play his video games to his hearts content!

He wasn't the only one to be grateful, Mello and Near were both happy to get their things back to. It took a good few hours to take all their things from the office back to their rooms and once that was done they all headed over to the playroom Near always used. Time passed by and they didn't notice at all being to much busy with their things.

"Who wants to go out for ice cream?"

They looked up to see L and Mr. Yagami standing there dressed in warm clothing because it was starting to get cold. So after getting ready they left to the shop happily.

At the ice cream shop which was really nice and they had ever kind of ice cream you could think of. It was like a wonderland of ice cream, on that any child would never want to be awaken from!

"What can I get you?"

"Let's see." Light looked over the many things. "We would like…" he paused and waited.

"Death by chocolate!" (As if I gotta tell you who this is…)

"Sherbet rainbow!" (Matt)

"Vanilla and orange swirl." (Near)

"Strawberry short cake." (Again I don't need to tell you…)

"And I'll have coffee swirl."

They sat at a table that had a big window and ate the treats. They talked for a good while and finished eating when Light's phone rang. Picking it up he looked at the caller id before answering.

"Moshi moshi?"

L watched him closely because Light expression changed.

"Nani?" Light frowned. Standing he excused himself from the others.

L eyes followed him. Something wasn't right and there was a horrible feeling in his stomach. After along wait Light came back and sat down.

"Who was it?" L asked not really wanting to know.

"It was my boss." Light let out a sigh. "There was a commotion at headquarters and he wants me to come back right away and fix it."

Absolute silence.

Four sets of eyes stared at him in somewhat of a mixed of shock and sadness. Not wanting to see the sad faces he said they should head back because it was getting late. The ride back was like a taking your beloved pet to be put down… it hurt…a lot.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Mello shifted in his bed. It had been five hours since he should have been asleep and yet he found he couldn't. It wasn't like him to stay awake and it was really bugging him to! His puppy was sound asleep so why couldn't he sleep?

Of course he knew. He knew why and he was sure the others where thinking the same thing. Mr. Yagami was leaving tomorrow morning and most likely they would never see him again. The man had only been there a week and a half but it felt more like…well as if he had been there all the time.

Pushing himself out of bed Mello went to take a walk or was because when he opened his door he found Near standing there his hand raised to knock.

"What?"

"I can't sleep." Near said sadly.

"…Come in."

They sat on his bed saying nothing and were soon joined by Matt who also said nothing. The hours passed slowly and quietly and to top things off it started to rain. So there it was…sad, cold, cloudy, and raining… life sucked.

Down the hall Light and L didn't sleep either. Instead Light was holding L in his arms as their thoughts raced through their minds.

L didn't want Light to leave. He didn't want him to go… but there was nothing he could do about it. Light would go home and he wouldn't come back for awhile. Suddenly his heart let out a painful thump.

Light blinked as he was brought out of his thoughts. "L?"

Shoulders shook slightly as the dark haired detective let out small jumps as his breathing quickened. Arms wrapped around him tightly comforting him. L sobbed quietly for a little bit before getting louder as Light held him kissed him and whispered to him that it was okay.

But it wasn't okay… it wasn't fair that he was leaving. It wasn't fair to feel this kind of pain. It wasn't fair to be confused and having all these emotions at the same time. It just wasn't fair and here he was the great L crying his heart out in sadness.

Light did his best to calm L down but he was also feeling depressed about leaving and had been working on a plan on how to get back to London ASAP to his lover and kids. Kissing the top of L's forehead he lifted his head. L eyes were filled with tears as he looked at Light and then he felt lips on his. Eyes slid shut L could feel the love emitted into the kiss and it sent him into a sort of daze.

Pulling back a little Light kissed away the tears from his love, gently rubbing his back to relax him. He couldn't imagine what L must have been going through. After all this was probably the first time L was showing his emotions and no doubt that it was taking it's toll on the pale man. The only thing Light could do was to comfort him.

Crying was something he hadn't done since he was a small child and still it wasn't very often that he did cry so it left him feeling lightheaded and somewhat weakened. As much as he tired he fell asleep as two more tears ran down his eyes.

Light kissed L softly. "I love you…"

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

It was raining harder early the next morning as the car was pulled up front. Since it was early most of the children were asleep in their beds. Only three were up but that's because they hadn't slept at all and they were all laying on the blonde's bed.

It was deadly silent until there was the sound of a door opening caused them to jumped and ran to the door to see. Mr. Yagami was heading out the door with L.

Now being the person L was he could feel eyes on him so he looked up and saw the three watching. Light had put his things in the trunk and came back inside with the umbrella. L motioned for them to come if they wanted to.

So all of them left in the car the cold rain beating against the car windows. No one talked. It was just to painful so the whole way to the airport it was a dreading feeling. Then they all waited for the plan and when it came they all said goodbye.

Light got on the plain for home and he knew his family would be there to meet him, but he knew he was missing the rest of his family and they were missing him as they watched the plain take off.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Back home his house seemed so…empty. Setting his suitcase down Light plopped on his bed. Looking up at the ceiling he wondered what L was doing. He wondered if he was okay or if he went back to not sleeping at all and not eating. He wondered how the kids were and what they were up to at that very moment. Sighing he got up and got ready for work.

At the same time L was also wondering what he was doing as he layed in his bed. Never in his life had he felt less motivated. All he wanted to do was lay there all by himself and to be left alone. When a few hours had passed Watari had come to check on him.

Watari left one of L's favorite cakes on the nightstand, but when he came back L hadn't even moved and more shocking he hadn't even touched the cake. By noon L was still on his bed lost in thought and didn't even notice Watari's presence.

By the evening Watari had forced L to drink some water. L didn't fight too much and the old man managed to get him to drink half the glass. Then he left him alone again and headed down to his office when he saw a caretaker and Roger at the bottom of the stairs talking and the woman looking worried.

"What seems to be the matter?" he asked.

"Oh, Watari… I think Mello might be sick." She said.

"Hm? What makes you think that?"

"Well, he hasn't eaten anything today and when I tried to give him a chocolate bar he just looked at it and walked away."

"Odd."

"I never known Mello to turn down chocolate before." Roger said.

"Also…" said the caretaker. "Matt's been quite all day to and that's not like him and to top it off he wasn't playing any videos games either."

"Matt not talking and playing games? What's wrong with those two?" Roger shook his head.

"Not only them I'm afraid." The caretaker sighed. "Near's been hiding in a cabinet in the kitchen all day and when we try to get him out he just keeps finding a way back in."

"And I regret to tell you that L is also not well." Watari said.

"What can we do to help them, sir?" the woman asked.

"We can't." Watari said simply. "It something only they can do."

As they left to do their own things later towards the morning after L had spoken to his love the caretaker had gone to the boys bedrooms to get them to eat but when she got to the youngest room she couldn't find him. So she looked all over for and guessed what? She couldn't find him.

Everyone looked up in shock as the caretaker yelled out. "NEAR'S MISSING!"

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

There wasn't a time when Light didn't like work and today he found out he did find something he hated. His boss. The idiot had been the one to cause the commotion and then called him always way back home just so he could fix something that only took three hours. To say he was pissed off was not the word and everyone knew to stay the hell away from him for awhile.

The so-called idiot also feared his employee and was smart enough to hide in his office and pretend to be very busy. Light being outrage was now planing on taking over his boss job and so he set to work to solve two difficult cases and hopeful be able to get vacation time again while the idiot was kicked out of his hiding spot.

After nine hours he took a break and pulled out his phone. It should be morning about now in London so he pushed the first number on his speed dial and waited.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Light-kun."

Light smiled sadly. Poor L sounded really down. They talked until Light's phone blinked saying it was running out of batteries so they said their good-byes and told each other they loved him.

When Light did get home he got a drink form his fridge and watched a little T.V. before headed off to bed. It was along restless night. He had gotten so used to having L laying next to him, holding the pale man. Sighing he did his best to get some rest but by morning he had no such luck and went back to work looking like he was living dead.

Half way through the day however things got interesting. It was as he was finishing up the first case and was starting the next one that the phone rang down at the secretary and she answered and nodded and put the call through.

"Mr. Yagami you have a call on line three."

Light continued to type away at his computer. "I told you to hold all my calls."

"It sounds like a child, sir, and he says he needs to talk to you."

A child? Light picked up the phone. "Japanese police, Light Yagami, how may I help you?"

"…Mr. Yagami?"

"Near?" Light blinked and before smiling. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine…um…I need your help." Near spoke quietly.

"What?" Light sat up straight. "What happened?"

"Well… I'm down stairs."

"Did Mello lock you in a room again?"

"No." Near bit his lips. He was sure he was going to be in big trouble for this. "I'm down stairs outside your building…"

…

"YOUR WHERE?!"

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Okay there's the third chapter and as much as I lov writing g this I must say how much I am in need of new ideas. Anyone got any?

Anyways plz R&R!

Love

Lady Kitara


	4. Chapter 4

Lady Kitara finfic is called: Life for those who Love

I don't own Death Note.

The chapters will be shorter so I can update faster.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Light jumped up from his chair and ran to the door of his office and down the hall. Taking the stairs was faster and soon he was out to the front.

There stood Near holding his with rabbit and pulling a little rolling suitcase. He was hiding his face into the stuffed animal.

"Near? Are you alright?!"

Near looked up slowly. "Yes…"

"How did you get here?"

"I flew." Near answered. "Are you mad at me?"

"No," Light said surprised as he picked him up and hug him. "I'm just shocked to see you here."

"I know."

"Does anyone else know you're here?"

"No, but I think they know I missing."

Light sighed. "L going to bite my head off when I tell him where you are."

"I'm not staying long." Near said as he shook his head. "I just came to bring you back home."

Light blinked. "Home?"

"You live at Wammy's house with us right?"

"Uh… let's go inside first."

Light carried the small child up to his office. They got looks from everyone they passed by. Near took the quite ride as away to comfort himself. On the way to find Mr. Yagami he had gotten lost and had been a little worried about being in a taxi with a stranger.

On the plane he had sat in first class thanks to him taking Roger express card. It wasn't to bad but when the flight started he got scared. The feeling of going up was bad and coming down was even worse. By the time the thing stopped he got off as fast as he could.

Getting to Mr. Yagami's work was harder then it seemed. The map looked easy to read but once outside the airport the world had gotten way to big for poor Near. The taxi he rode in smelled like smoke and the driver had a very colorful vocabulary that reminded him of Mello.

"Are you hungry or thirsty?"

Near shook his head. "I'm just a little sleepy."

"Didn't you sleep on the plane?"

"I was sick on the plane."

Light sat him down on the desk. "Near, coming here was a very dangerous thing to do."

"You are mad."

"No, I just don't want anything bad to happen to you and running away to come here without anyone? You could've been hurt or kidnapped."

"I didn't think of that." Near said surprised and then his eyes widened. "I could have been kidnapped!"

Light sighed and patted his head. "It's okay now that your safe. Well, then let's call, L."

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"Near's where?"

Mello and Matt looked up from looking under a table for the albino. They stood and listened in on the conversation.

"I see. He did what? When? We'll leave right away." L clicked the phone off.

"Where's Near?" Mello asked.

L looked at them. "In Japan with Light-kun."

"Japan?!"

"Yes, if you two hurry you may come with me."

Mello and Matt took off. L sighed. It had only been a few days since Light had left and the whole time he had been depressed. Not sleeping or eating. Now going to see his lover again was indeed a great thing but he was sure Light would find out what had he hadn't been doing.

Walking down the hall he went to talk with Watari. After all he need plane tickets and passport as soon as possible.

After that was done they drove to the airport. Their plane took off as they headed to Japan. It was along flight and since it was Mello and Matt's first time flying they discovered two things. One was that Matt had a fear of heights and Mello was air sick.

After a fun long ride they made it to Japan and to both boys happiness off the plane. They took a taxi from the airport to a tall building that looked very important. Thanking the cab driver they went inside. On the top floor they asked a woman where to Find Mr. Yagami.

"Mr. Yagami there are people here to see you. Yes? Alright, I'll tell them." She hung up the phone. "he's coming."

They waited a minute or two when both Light and Near came to the front. Well what Near didn't ever expect was to get hugged by Mello and Matt. It was a nice moment but then Mello pulled his cheek.

"Don't ever do something stupid like that again!" Mello yelled.

"Let go…"

"Okay, you two, cut it out." Light said as he pulled them apart. "I got you some things. Near show them where my office is."

They left and Light and L stood in front of each other. For a moment they said nothing, but then they both sighed.

"How was your trip?" Light asked.

"Not as peaceful as it is when it's only me."

Light laughed and pulled him into a kiss. "I'm glad you're here." he said.

"I am glad to be here as well." L said as he let himself be held.

In Light's office down the hall the three boys where going through his things. Well two out of the three. Mello and Matt had always gone through other peoples things. It was something of a habit.

"You shouldn't do that." Near said as he sat on the desk.

"Hey, were not stealing." Matt said flipping through files. "Just looking."

"Found his wallet." Mello said as he held it up.

"Mello…" Near frowned.

"I'm not going to steal it, idiot!" Mello put it back.

"Well, it looks like it…"

"Shut up, Matt!"

There was a sudden bang on the wall and a women's voice yelling at them to be quite. In return both Mello and Matt became louder. It was pure habit, since they had done this to Roger millions of times. It wasn't long until the woman came in to yell at them and they ignored her completely. It wasn't until Light and L came to see what was happening that they behaved and said sorry to her.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Light had thought the kids would be excited to see his home but he was surprised he they all took off to his room just to go through his things and they asked about a millions questions. After they settled down and fell asleep Light remember they didn't have school.

"Hey, L."

"Yes?"

"What is something the kids have never done?"

"Set Roger on fire."

Light sweat dropped. "… I meant something fun."

"I have no idea." L looked up in thought. "Maybe we should ask them?"

"Yeah," Light looked in his room and it was empty. "Where'd they go?"

There was a scream at the front door and it sounded so familiar and both Light and L hung their heads. There was only one person who could scream that aloud and be annoying at the same time….

Misa…

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Okay its been over a month… or two…. Forgive me! TT' I just couldn't get the computer to upload the whole chapter so they will be shorter and I can update more!

Anyway I wasn't going to add Misa but I thought maybe Mello and Matt could play some tricks on her.

Plz R&R

Love

Lady Kitara


	5. Chapter 5

Lady Kitara finfic is called: Life for those who Love

I don't own Death Note.

The chapters will be shorter so I can update faster.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"Eek! What are these things doing?!"

"Hey! We're not things you bitch!" Mello yelled.

This blonde woman had just stepped out of the cab she was in, took one look at them and screamed. Then when no one came running to see what was the matter she yelled again.

Inside the house L asked Light if he was going to calm Misa down.

"I wonder, L,"

"Hm?"

"Do you think we could escape through the back door?"

L smiled but didn't laugh. "You forget Light-kun…the kids are outside."

"Damn. Well, let's get this over with."

"I think I'll go get something to eat." L turned to go to the kitchen.

"Get the aspirin ready." Light called after him. "I'm going to need it."

L nodded.

Outside Misa and Mello were yelling at each other. They both looked pissed off at the other. Light watched for a few minutes and then had to step in to break it up.

"Liiight-kun!!!!" Misa cheered happily.

"Hello, Misa…."

"Light, this brat called me a bitch!"

Light looked at the three boys. He was sure it was Mello but all three shook their heads. Knowing full well Mello had a quick temper, he thought the other two were simply covering for him. Strange, he had known Matt would but never Near.

"Misa, what are you doing here?"

"Can't I come and visit my boyfriend?"

"Misa, were not dating."

L was inside cup to his lips. He watched them. He admitted that he felt a tang of anger because of Misa. He couldn't hear exactly what they were saying but in the end they all came in. Misa was shocked to see L there and complained about it.

"Man, your so annoying!" Mello said as he passed by her headed to the kitchen.

"You little brat!" Misa yelled.

"Misa, sit down. There's something I have to tell you." Light said as he sat opposite of her.

L stood a few feet away. It was always best to keep away from Misa when she heard bad news. Just as he expected, Light told her about them. What did she do? She screamed so loud that everyone could swear that the whole world could hear her. Then she fainted.

"I think she took that well." Matt said as he and Mello poked her with sticks.

"Okay, you two, go play." Light said as he out Misa on the couch.

"I wonder what she's going to do when she wakes up? L asked.

"You don't even want to know." light said. "it's going to be hell."

"Why did Light-kun date Misa?"

"You know what? I have no idea."

L chewed on his thumb. "Maybe you liked her body?"

Light thought about it. "No, I wasn't attracted to her."

"Then why?"

"I think I was tricked into dating her."

L look surprised. "Someone tricked you?"

Light frowned. "It's the only thing I could think of."

Outside Mello and Matt chased around a cat that happened to be there. It ran around them as if saying, 'Come on! Catch me!' A few times they almost had it.

Near sat on the chair that was out there and watched. If there was one thing he had learned it was that he hated running. After a short time he looked inside and saw that Mr. Yagami and L were in the kitchen getting something to eat. Looking towards the living room he saw that Misa was still asleep.

"That woman is still out." He said softly. So softly that he could barely hear himself so when Mello asked really he was surprised, but nodded.

"Matt, go find a pot and fill it up with warm water." Mello said. "I'll distracted the others."

"Right!"

Mello went inside first.

"Do you do everything Mello tells you too?"

"Yeah, why?"

"…" Near stared at him for a few seconds. Opening his mouth he was cut off.

"If you even say I relate to a puppy, you'll regret it." Matt hissed out.

Near looked away from him. It was exactly what he was going to say to. Matt went inside and got a small pot. Near saw them sneak into the bathroom and come back out. They did something next to the woman Misa.

"Alright." Mello said. "Now all we have to do is wait."

"For what?" Near asked.

"Wait and see." Mello took out some chocolate and bit into it.

There was a scream from Misa. As soon as she yelled out Matt and Mello ran to hide and Near looked around confused. He had never caused any trouble so he just sat there until Mello came back and grabbed his hand, dragging him to the bushes .

"What's wrong Misa?!" Light said as he rushed into the living room.

"Those rotten kids! Look what they did! I can't bel- are you laughing at me?!"

"N-no…" Light got out but he was laughing. "Misa, I never knew you still wet the bed,"

She looked shocked to hear that. "I don't wet the bed!!!"

A few feet away L was trying not to smile. However a small one could be seen on his lips. Putting a hand over the smile he turned his head away.

"Misa, calm down."

"I won't calm down!!!" She screeched. "I came here to see if you wanted to go horse back riding with me, not getting told you are gay and dating L! And to top it off, three demons play an evil trick on me!!! I'M LEAVING!!!"

She stomped out of the house in a rage. Slamming the door so hard behind her that the picture fell off the wall. Light and L looked at each other before laughing. They had never seem Misa so pissed off before!

"Well, it doesn't look like were in trouble." Mello said from their hiding spot.

"What are they doing?" Matt asked.

"Just talking about something. I can't really make out what their saying."

After a short while Mr. Yagami came out of the house. H e called for them to come in since it was getting late. They came out and Near had leaves in his hair. Inside they got a surprise.

"How will you three like to take hores back riding?"

Well, that sounded fun!

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Stupid Misa…

The idea for horse backing riding was thought of by Rogen-chan!

Now let's see how that will work out in the next chapter.

Love

Lady Kitara


	6. Chapter 6

Lady's finfic is called: Life for those who Love

I don't own Death Note.

The chapters will be shorter so I can update faster.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"Horses are huge!" Matt said as they walked onto the ranch.

"The country…" Mello looked around. "I knew it."

"What?"

"I'm a city boy."

Matt laughed.

The two stood by the gate that held the horses and tried to figure our which ones they would get to ride. As they scanned the bunch they didn't notice the group of kids from a school walking by. It really didn't matter to them.

Inside Light and L had signed them up for the lessons. It was funny because the woman kept tripping over things. Light had a feeling that L wanted to say something but didn't. Near sat on the chair waiting for someone to come and get him.

Outside was dirty and it smelled of animals. Huffing a little he wondered if he should join the older boys who had found hay and started feeding the cows. Matt let out a yelp as the cow's toung licked his hand. Mello laughed and continued to feed said cow.

Just as Near was gathering up his courage to get up and feed the stupid animal he was lifted up by Mr. Yagami. 'So much for being brave…' He thought. It was then he notice that L wasn't there. Looking for him he spotted the detective inside waving at him. That traitor! He was supposed to ride with them!

"Mello, Matt, come on. Were going to start with the lessons." Light said.

The two came running. The lesson was simple for all of them to remember. Mello had seemed to catch on fast and was soon the best rider of all of them. Matt was doing okay but need a little help when he couldn't figure out how to stop.

Near stared at the horse for a long time. The animal towered over him and near wasn't sure if he even wanted to get on it. After think for a few more second he thought about joining L inside where it was safe and no giant animal could kill him.

"Hey, Near, aren't you getting on your horse?" Matt asked as he moved the horse forward a few steps.

" I don't feel like it."

"Scardy cat!"

"Puppy."

"…"

"…"

"Truce. I know I'm not going to win this one." Matt said as he made the horse move.

Near wondered back to the chair he had been sitting on. He stayed there until Mr. Yagami came for him. Soon Near was placed on the horse and began to ride around in a circle. He wasn't being safe… he was trying to get it to go straight and fallow the others.

L watched from the inside and found the whole thing amusing. Light had tried to get him to go with them but L had had a bad experience with those animals and preferred to stay away from them. He had know that the older boys would be good at the riding but Near had some trouble.

"Hey, fluff ball, pull the reigns," Mello said. "Pull them to your right."

Near did and was soon right next to Mello who yelled and told him to stop. Luckily Mello was able to reach the other's reigns.

"You hold them like this." Mello said as he showed him. "There. Now move it forward… that's right."

Near managed to get the animal to move around at his will and was soon enjoying the ride. After a few more round with Mello helping him, he was able to ride by himself and was having fun to. Wanting to show Mr. Yagami he looked around.

"Mello?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Mr. Yagami and Matt?"

Mello looked around. There was no one in sight. "What the…? Where'd they go?"

The two hadn't seen that earlier Matt had lost the reigns to the horse and did nothing about it. So the animal went wherever it wanted to and the gamer had no choice but to go with it. Lucky Mr. Yagami had seen then pair head to the forest.

Matt leaned to the side when the horse stopped. Blinking a little he smiled. "Thanks Mr. Yagami!"

"Matt. Why didn't you call for help?"

"I thought it would be more fun to see where the horse would take me."

Light turned the horse around. He hadn't been on a horse so he threw the reigns over and got on the animal with Matt.

"Let's head back alright?"

"Okay. I really don't like being outside much anyways."

"We're almost done here."

"Can I have a soda when we get back?"

"Sure."

"And chips?"

"Sure."

"And a hotdog?"

"Sure."

"Alright!" Matt cheered,

They made it back and Light saw L there holding onto Near's hand and Mello next to them looking angry. Light's first thought was that the tow had gotten into a fight and L had to step in and break them up. That wasn't the case it seemed.

"What happened?" Light asked,

"Just a mere misunderstanding that has been taken care of." L said.

"I kind of want to know what happened."

"Alright Light-kun I shall tell you."

As it so happened, that Near had gotten off his horse and had gone to put it away. Mello had noticed that the white haired boy was gone longer the usual. When Mello went to see why he was gone so long he had found the smaller boy running, or trying to run from the older kids that he had seen earlier that day.

"And so Light-kun, Mello beat up three children and is now in trouble with the parents. Of course they are saying that it was Mello's fault and that they did nothing wrong."

"I missed all that for being away for…fifth teen minutes?"

"Sixteen and a half."

"Whatever."

"Do I still get my soda and stuff?"

"Matt, go outside, were talking."

"Okay…"

Matt left and went to ask Mello if he had something to eat on him. Outside he saw Mello glaring at the two adults that stood a few feet away glaring at him as well. Knowing Mello, the other was bound to lose his temper and soon.

Just as some grown ups came with angry faces to talk to the blonde he snapped. When Mello snapped… he snapped.

"It's their fucking own fault! They started it you, bastards!"

Matt wasn't sure what to do. Why? Because Mello had never gotten into a real fight with adults. Near on the other hand made his way into the shop where he got Mr. Yagami. By the time they had gotten outside again Mello was being held down by the man.

"Hey! Let go!" Light demanded.

The man did so and Mello sprang to his feet and gave a sharp kick to the man's shine. Then he cursed again before stomping off to the car. He really needed time to cool off. Behind him was his faithful friend Matt close behind.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Its been awhile and I thank you for waiting. You see a lot of stuff has happened and it left no time for fics.

The idea for horse back riding was thought of by Rogen-chan

And the idea for Mello sticking up for Near was thought up by oztan.

Plz R&R

Love

Lady Kitara

PS: any other ideas for all of my fics are welcome. (except the change in pairings, so I beg of you Sir Sai STOP ASKING!)


	7. Chapter 7

Lady's finfic is called: Life for those who Love

I don't own Death Note.

The chapters will be shorter so I can update faster.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Mello sat in the car glaring and plotting revenge on those people. He had many ideas on what he could do and what he should do. Everything was going in his mind as he blocked out Matt's begging to roll down a window.

The door opened on Mello's right and they were joined by a fluff ball. Mello didn't say anything. He continued his plot. There was a cool breeze.

"Close the door!"

Matt sighed, closing the door.

Outside L was watching as Light augured with the man who had pinned down Mello. It went on for a short while until Light announced that he was the with the police force and then they back off. Then he grabbed L's hand and marched to the car.

They got in and drove off. "isn't it hot in here?" Light asked.

"Yes!" Matt said grateful for the air conditioning. "Thank you!"

"You baby." Mello mutter his arms still crossed.

They drove a little bit until they stopped at a stop sign. Just as they started to move a car came zooming by and almost hit them. Light had slammed on the breaks his arm going out to keep L safe.

As if Mello need another reason for being mad. Matt covered his ears so he wouldn't go deaf at the yelling that was going to come from the blonde. However it didn't.

Mello had been distracted by Near who had clung to him when they came to a sudden halt. Not only that but the albino eyes looked scared. So he just let him cling until they made it home. It was then that Mello saw that same cat and decided to chase it as a way of letting out more steam.

Matt went with him and Near sat down on the outside sitting swing and watched. After awhile of cashing that cat and it getting away every single time, matt sat down next to him. He was too tired to keep running.

Mello continued to chase until he saw something across the street. Someone was walking down the way looking for a house. She had a paper and was looking at the numbers. She looked lost and tilted her head. Then she walked back and forth. She was and older looking woman.

"Are you lost?"

The woman jumped and held her chest. "Oh, dear, you scared me."

"Sorry," Mello said. "What are you doing out here this late?"

She smiled. "I was looking for my son's house. You see I have something to give him and I can't remember how to get there." she smiled.

"Can I see the paper?"

"Sure."

Mello looked it over. He paused for a second before taking her hand and leading her to the address. Then walked back to the house and seconds later…

"Mom?!"

"Light! Oh, I was lost and this nice boy helped me out!"

"Mr. Yagami this is your mom?" Matt asked coming to stand next to him.

"Yes, this is my, mother."

"Oh, my, Light who are these kids?" She asked, hugging Mello who kind of just looked board.

"Their my-"

"Oh, my! This one is all white!" She picked up near so fast he could swear the boy had been a blur. "You must be an albino."

"Mom, That's Near and This is Mello and Matt."

"Hi!"

"We already met."

Light took his mom into the house and the two older kids fallowed. Near looked uncomfortable being carried by her and was happy when he was put down.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

L had not been expecting Light's mom to be so accepting of them. She had gone from happy holding all the kids and when Light told her about them she was over joyed at the news. She had even gone so far as trying to call of her friends to brag.

Light took away her phone and told her to calm down. Then she got up and made them all dinner. They had a pretty good time.

"So how old are you, kids?"

"Eleven."

"Ten."

"Nine."

"You three are so cute!"

She was suffocating them with hugs and kisses. L thought it was amusing and Light laughed when Near got away and ran to them, He wasn't used to so much love and it was scarring him.

"Light, you'll have to let me watch them for you, when you two go on a date." She said aas Light walked her home.

"Hm? You wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not. I would love to have kids around the house again." She smiled at him. "It seems like just yesterday you and your sister where running around the house."

"You still have Sayu around."

"Yes, but she'll grow up soon. I think I just miss the running around days."

Light smiled as they got to the house. "Hey, Mom?"

"Yes?"

"I have work tomorrow and I can't take the kids with me. Is your offer still open?"

Light had never seen her so over joyed.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

The next day Light's mom came and took the kids out to the park for a littler before taking them a few other places.

Light and L stayed home and worked on some of the cases. Both them working together managed to get all of it done. About two weeks worth done all before lunch.

"Tell me Light-kun,"

"Yes?"

"Do you think Kira will return?"

Light slammed his head against the table. "Your still thinking about Kira?"

L nodded. "It just that something keeps telling me the real Kira is still out there."

"What makes you think that?"

L chewed on his thumb. "Something just tells me he might come back."

"You also believe that sugar is the most health thing for anyone and ever one."

"I will never give up on it."

Light stood up and walked over to L giving him a quick kiss on the lips, before scooping him up.

"Come on love, the kids aren't here."

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Took me so long to update cuz I didn't have anything… I still got nothing!

Ideas anyone? Mello will give you chocolate

Mello: hell no! *shoots Lady Kitara*

Gah! S-someone…. Call….for help….

Matt: Love the dying Lady Kitara.


	8. Chapter 8

Lady's finfic is called: Life for those who Love

I don't own Death Note.

The chapters will be shorter so I can update faster.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"Okay, hold my hand okay?! That way you don't get lost okay?!"

"Mrs. Yagami, Near's not deaf, he just won't talk,"

Four the pasted hour and Mrs. Yagami had been talking to Near like that the whole time. It had been funny at first but now it was old and Mello was getting irritated so Matt decided to tell the poor woman before Near really did go deaf.

"Oh, I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me?" She asked Near.

"…"

"Forget it. He won't talk." Mello said. "Anyway what are we going to do?"

"Let's see… well, of any of you like arcades?"

"ME! I DO! I DO I DO I DOOOO!!!" Matt was pretty much dancing on his toes arm raised as far as it could go..

"Well, I have tokens so lets go,"

They must have been at the arcade for about three hours and Matt had only gone through with five dollars worth of tokens.

"My… he's very good at playing games…" Mrs. Yagami said sweat dropping. "And here I though I had bought enough to last half hour…."

"Not with Matt. He's only give for or five tokens because he can make them last for a long time." Mello said chewing on a chocolate bar. "It's his gift."

"It's saddening…"

"Oh my god! You can talk!"

Near shut up for the rest of the time they spent with her.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"Did you three have fun?" L asked as the kids waved goodbye to Mrs. Yagami.

"She's weird." Mello said. "She was convinced that Near was a mute child. Go on, Near tell L what happened when you talk to her."

"…She fainted…" Near frowned before leaving the room. He had enough of being teased.

He could hear the three talking as he made his way to the kitchen to get a drink of water. Opening the fridge he saw it on the self. Reaching up he couldn't reach. Standing tippy toe Near brushed hi fingers against the carton.

Stepping back he looked to the side to find something that would help him get his milk. Seeing a mini ladder, he got it. Opening it up he climbed onto it. Getting his milk he forgot one thing. It was heavy, and he was very small.

Dragging the gallon across to the counter he looked up. How to get it up there? He could use the ladder again. Pushing it over he placed the gallon on the third step before climbing up as well. Once that was done he heaved it onto the counter. Now for a cup or a glass.

Great.

Looking around he spot a cabinet that most likely held the cups. Now the only problem was that even with the ladder he couldn't reach. Standing on top of his toes Near almost got it… there!

"Hey, do you need help?"

Near looked back with his cup. "Yes, please,"

Light picked up the child and walked over to where the gallon of milk was. Opening it he poured some milk in for Near. The small boy drank it fast and held it out for more. After the second up, Light tried to put him down. The word being 'tried'. Near clung to him when he went to stand back up. Laughing a little bit he held him.

"What's wrong?" Light asked.

"I'm tired," Was the simple answer, "Too much being outside."

"Well, it's almost time for bed… speaking of which, I have something to show you kids."

They walked into the living room where Mello and Matt had figured how to order movies. Luckily they had asked L first if it was okay. So now a movie was playing in what Light knew was germen. It had subtitles on so that's how he guessed they knew what was going on.

The movie was over after two hours. It was pretty good. When Light looked down he saw the kids had fallen asleep. So with L's help they put the kids to bed.

(Later that night)

"Mello,"

Mello rolled over at the whisper. He was sure when he had went to bed but he wasn't getting up. A few seconds passed when it happened again.

"Mello,"

"Shut… up…" Mello mumbled.

There was a slight pause. "Mello."

Getting annoyed and aggravated Mello stubbornly rolled up in the sheets and buried his head under the pillow.

"Mello…!" Came the louder whisper. "Get me down from here," hissed the voice.

"… bunk beds…." Mello muttered as he got up. There was only one person who could not get down from high places. Climbing up the ladder half way he waited for the smaller body to get down and proceeded to help him down the ladder. Once on the floor Mello took the small hand.

"Come on, fluff ball."

They walked down the hall and too the room where they knew they would find the others. When they went in, it was no surprised that Matt was already there sleeping between the two.. Mello was able to get on the bed no problem and Near had trouble getting on. Where as Mello climbed over Mr. Yagami, Near was trying to pull himself up and in the end was pulled on by a sleepy Mr. Yagami.

(the morning)

"they always slept in their own rooms at home. I never heard of them wondering to another's room to sleep." L said.

The sun had just come up and he knew Light was awake.

"And I thought the bunk beds would help." Light didn't open his eyes.

They continued to talk until there was a knock on the door. Sighing a little Light got up to get it. When he didn't come back L got up to see what was keeping him.

"Raito-kun?"

Light was holding a small piece of paper. On it was three words…

_Kira is back._

_XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX_

_O.o' ……_

_OMG!!_

_Love_

_Lady Kitara_


	9. Chapter 9

Lady's finfic is called: Life for those who Love

I don't own Death Note.

The chapters will be shorter so I can update faster.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

The three children wondered what was going as they were quickly whisked back to Wammy's House. It was very confusing. To be woken up, carried away to the limo cars, taken to the air port and flown back to England. Roger met them at the Air port and before they knew it, they were back home in their own rooms.

"What the…" Matt had said for the third time before yawning.

"Where back at Wammy's." Mello looked around. "Why?"

Near rubbed his eyes before fallowing the older two to Roger's office. They all wondered what was going on for them to be sent back so quickly and more so why L and Mr. Yagami hadn't come with them. As the got closer to the office, Near began to notice something.

Where was his rabbit?

"Hey, old man!" Mello yelled walking right into a meeting as if he owned the place. "What the hell is going on?!"

"Mello, we have company-"

"No! Tell me why we were brought back!"

"Mello, calm down-"

"No!"

"Mello-"

"NO!"

"Mel-"

"NO! NO! NOOO!!!"

Mello continued to throw a fit.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Near wondered around in attempt to find his white rabbit. On his way to his room he could hear Mello yelling his head off. Once in his room, he began looking for the toy he couldn't find it.

Sighing and knowing it had been left back in Japan, he walked back down the hall. 'I really have been walking a lot. I better stop soon and rest.' he thought as he made it to the stairs. Looking down he started to make his way down to go and find the others. Just as he got to the bottom he saw both Mello and Matt storm out of the room and hurried upstairs.

Near frowned before fallowing them.

Then he found them in the library then had gotten each at lest ten books before leaving again and back down stairs. Near sighed fallowing. On the very last step the two ran back up, Roger chasing them.

Near looked up. Legs tired and feeling a little shaky in the kegs he started again, only to see Mello and Matt rush down again, the old man right behind.

"Oh, I give up…" Near said sitting down in the middle of the stairs. More times the two went up and down until Roger was just to tired to chase anymore. Now that the two had won they both half drag Near up the stairs.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Light and L had been working around the clock to find this 'Kira'. the old team was brought back together to find him. After about three weeks of working and only getting a few hours of rest they had to get back to work. They had narrowed it down back to Japan and L looked over at Light's back.

"Don't even go there, L." Light said without looking. "It's not me."

"I didn't say anything, Light-kun."

"You were going to. Let's just find him alright?"

"Alright Light-kun."

They continued until they struck a lead. And what they found was indeed a shocker. The person who had sent the threat was none other then….

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"I'm so board!" Matt complained for what had been the fiftieth time in the last hour.

"Shut up and do you work." Mello said, again.

Since their arrival back at the orphanage they had done all the school work and homework they had missed out on since they had left to Japan.

"I'm tired… let's take a break,"

"Fine a short one though. I wanna get this done before tonight."

So they head down to the kitchen in search of a snack. After finding and breaking into the cabinets they found something to hold them until dinner. After that they headed back., only to be stopped and rushed out like the had been when they had been back in Japan.

Everything went blank for hours. When they woke up they were completely shocked of where they were and one of the caretakers was there too.

"Come with me, I'm going to take you to the ones you want to see."

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Light and L stood in front of a grave sight. They still couldn't believe it. How on earth could someone so stupid pull this off? Someone had to have been helping but they couldn't find one.

As they stood and watched as the dirt covered the grave, a lot of people around them cried their goodbyes. No one knew the truth about this person. They all were told they died in a car crash and so all around them was filled with crying. After a few hours everyone left and only the two stood there staring at the grave as the sun set. It was just a few moments of silence when a car pulled up.

"Mr. Yagami!"

The three rushed out to meet them and Light and L hurried over. L hugged the first older two and Near insisted that Light pick him up, by holding his arms up as high as they would go and standing on his tippy toes.

As they all went to the car Near looked at the name on tomb and then over at Mello who shook his head, telling him they shouldn't mention it at all. Near laid his head on Mr. Yagami's shoulder being sleepy from the trip and know hat the name would never get that name out of his head and for some reason was happy about the death about that person who now lived in the realm of death.

_Misa Amane_

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Yup, Misa did. She died. I don't like her.

(mini story of Lady Kitara)

"Yay! Another chapter done! So good to be alive~"

"Your not alive." Ryuk says. "Your dead. See?" Points at a little viewing window. "They couldn't shock you to life and now you're here."

"Ah well it's not to bad here."

"Hi! I'm Misa Misa!"

"GGGGAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! Rogen-chan shock me again shock me again! Throw me into a pool with a toaster if you have to!:

Misa: "I'm not that bad!"

"NOOOOOO! I WANT TO LIVE OR BURN THEN BE HERE WITH YOU!"

Will Lady Kitara come back to life or go insane with Misa's idiot babbling?

Love

Lady Kitara


	10. Chapter 10

Lady's finfic is called: Life for those who Love

I don't own Death Note.

The chapters will be shorter so I can update faster.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"You want us to go where?"

"To school." Light said as they all ate breakfast. "You three should be around normal kids."

"Were anything but normal," Matt said pointing at his clothing.

"Mr. Yagami aren't you worried Mello will beat other kids up?"

"Shut up, Near!"

Near ducked his head just in case the blonde felt like striking. Good thing the other didn't and he was safe for the time being. Then again Mello had been very nice to him lately .

"Anyway, we have already enrolled you in school and you will kept your chosen names but your last name will be Yagami."

"You adopted us?!" They all yelled/screamed in shock.

"Raito-kun needed to use a last name and his is available. For oblivious reasons on why we can't use mine." L said sipping his apple juice.

The three understood but felt disappointed. Later they went to the store to get everything they would need for school and a few things extra, such as a few toys, two new games and a box of chocolates bars.

So on a Monday they would began their first day of school.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"This place is boring," Matt complained.

"It sucks."

Mello and Matt had both finished their work for the next three weeks and the teacher was going out of her mind trying to find them something to do. Just as she thought she had them something to do, which was a collage mat tactics book they shocked her by finishing it in less then twenty minutes. As she was about to very they left the class room in search of something fun to do.

Near was in his class room playing with the books. He had stacked them up listening to the teacher drown on and on. He knew all the stuff already and so found away to ignore the old man. Suddenly there was an alarm.

"Everyone report to the baseball filed. This is not a drill,"

As everyone rushed out the door. Near stared. They left him! Standing up and walking out slowly he wondered around knowing full the older ones had pulled the alarm. So Near headed to first place he knew he would find them.

"Hey! You were right Mello! Near did find us!"

"I told you." Mello said as he opened the walk in freezer. "Alright, let's start with getting rid of all the stuff that has expired."

The two worked on it for a good twenty minutes and put all the fresh stuff in the front. They hated a bad meal and there was no way the would eat a cafeteria food unless it was good. Back at Wammy's House they had the best of the best and they didn't plan on that changing anytime soon.

When they finished they snuck out side and join their classes of course Near didn't want to stay with his. All they did was mumble nonsense. As they talked about what to do after school and thinking about joining some clubs or something a few kids walked up and tried to talk to them.

It went well until one called Mello a scary looking girl.

"Mello, please don't hurt him to bad. We have dinner tonight with Mr. Yagami's family and I don't want to be stuck at school until then."

"Shut it Near! Now then… WHAT DID YOU SAY I WAS, HUH?! COME ONE SAY IT AGAIN I DARE YOU!"

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"I can't believe you got away way with that!" Matt said as the three strolled down the hallway.

"I just had to twist a few things around and it was all good. Man, I'm board! There's nothing to do here. Hey what's that?"

They stopped and looked at a poster bored that had all kinds of filers, each with different things the school offered. They pulled most of them down to get a better look.

"This could make up for the lack of learning,"

"Maybe we should take some. Or maybe I should just play my video games all day long."

"You really do want to flunk don't you?"

"Midget!"

"Puppy- ow!"

Mello glared at both of them before going back to reading the papers. This could be fun. After more minutes of thinking Mello walked back to class the others behind him and they dropped Near off at his class before continuing to their class where they talk to each other while going over all the things they wanted to do.

Light and L drove to school to pick up the kids/ when they got their was was only a slight surprise that their teacher was standing there looking like she had been in a tornado and then was thrown around and fell out of a tree.

"You… they…. Smart kids… I…. and then they….waaaa…….." She cried.

"Yeah, I know. Well thanks for looking after them Ms. Bellhart. Bye,"

The three climbed into the car and talked about their day. Al except about the fire almarm and beating up the kid and things like that. They didn't need to be brought up at all. As they wer talking the pulled up to a house. Hoping out the kids waited until Mr. Yagami rang the door bell. the door opened and an older looking man stepped out and greeted the tow men and then looked at the children. Before he could get a word out Light's mom came out and immediately garbed Near.

"Near, is good to see you! CAN YOU HEAR WHAT I'M SAYING?"

"He isn't deaf," L simply said.

Mello and Matt had to hold onto Mr. Yagami as they laughed at a red faced Near who looked like a rag doll in the woman's arms.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

A little short but I'm sleepy and it's early morning here.

Misa: I don't think dead people sleep

Gah! You! WHO LET YOU OUT OF THE CAGE?! BACK MONSTER BACK!

(chasing Misa and hitting her with broom) Back I say!

Love

Lady Kitara


	11. Chapter 11

Lady's finfic is called: Life for those who Love

I don't own Death Note.

The chapters will be shorter so I can update faster.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"Let's go in here, okay?! I'm sure you be fine in here,"

Near covered his ears as he was carried into the room where snacks had been prepared and Near thought he would be free from the loud woman. No! She sat down and continued to hold him and insisted on feeding him like a helpless child!

"Say ah,"

Near wanted to die of shock and Mello and Matt kept laughing their heads off. A few times Near almost got away and Mrs. Yagami thought he was falling and would hold onto him more as if he was going to break if she set him down. Near looked for help but L and Light were talking to the older gentleman and didn't notice his waves for help.

Looking at Mello and Matt he felt the urge to hit them. They both stood there waving at him with giant grins and their look mocking him. Then they sat and ate their snacks as Mrs. Yagami talked to them and petted Near.

After a good fifteen minutes she said she was going to set the table. Freedom! So Near thought. She stood up and took him with her! Wait she can't set the table and hold him. She has to pass him to someone else. Near reached out to Mr. Yagami and missed! Instead Mr. Yagami father thought he wanted him to hold him.

Dang it!

Near wanted to hiss but didn't as the old man held him and talked to him like an infant. The shame! After being held for a short time he was happy when he was set down. His only mistake was holding his arms out when he wasn't that close to Light and got picked up again by the older Yagami.

Darn it again! Near yelled in his mind as snickering could be heard.

"Dinner!"

"Alright, thanks mom. Hey, dad let me take Near. I think he wants me to get him."

"What gave you that idea?"

"The fact he's leaning all the way over and holding his arms out to me."

They both laughed and Near almost fell. Back in safe arms Near looked at the older two who fallowed close behind still laughing.

When they sat down Near frowned when he noticed who he was sitting next to….

"Say ah,"

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"It was not that bad, Near," L said as they walked to the house. "She was being kind,"

"I am not two. I can very well feed myself,"

Mello and Matt had been ahead with Mr. Yagami. They had gotten into a game which was seeing who could run around Light with out getting dizzy or bumping into him. It was very fun for them until Matt tripped and fell over.

"I'm okay!" Matt yelled jumping up.

"Be careful you idiot," Mello said.

Before Light could say a word Matt yelled out that they where in front of a park.

"Can we play at the park? Please?"

"It's kind of late though. Maybe tomorrow in the evening if your good."

"Alright," came three voices.

The next day was Tuesday and another day of school was going to start. The teacher had not seen any signs that the two had returned and according to another teacher there was another one who was out smarting her and making her feel dumb.

So far there was nothing to fear. They hadn't seen the three at all that morning before school and now that the bell was about to ring they both felt happy and hope that they had only been visiting and would not be back.

It was a nice dream.

"Sorry we're late, but the car wouldn't start," Matt said as they walked into the class and took their seats.

Down the hall she swore she heard the other teacher sobbing.

"I kind of like going to a normal school. Everything except their lunch menu."

"I wish I had some chocolate right now. Hey, Fluff ball, what are you doing?"

"Drinking my milk."

"Eat your food or I'll shove it down your throat." Mello took a bite and then spit it out. "Never mind, don't eat it! I think someone poisoned it. Well, see you two loser later."

"What?! Hey! Where are you going?!" Matt called after jumping up to fallow the blonde and the small albino trailing behind.

"I'm going to try out boxing today in the gym,"

"Oh, yeah the try outs are today. I'm going to try out for… nothing… I like the indoors."

"Lazy,"

"What?! Near's inside all the time too!"

"I'm a sickly child," Near said bluntly.

"LIES!"

Mello couldn't stop laughing.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Light and L had finished all the cases and had started on L's cases. They where half way through when Light's phone went off.

"Hello? Yes? He what? I see. Yes, thank you for telling me. Bye"

"What is it?"

"Mello went out for boxing and knocked out the couch when he told him to 'go ahead… hit me!' and Mello did. They said it wasn't his fault since he was trying out."

"Mello is very strong and is very skilled."

"I wonder if he should try out for-"

Ring.

"Hello? … What….? Alright thanks, bye,"

"He beat another coach?"

"The black belt coach,"

"I saw that coming."

Light sighed. "Let's get back to work."

"Alright. I'm hungry." L bit his thumb.

"Hm, how about we go eat lunch out?"

"I would like that,"

They went to a café they both knew and had lunch. They talked and laughed and L was having the time of his life. He never thought he could enjoy life so much and feel so loved.

"Light-kun,"

"Hm?"

"I love you,"

"I love you too."

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Alright, now it's time for you to chose what happens next.

1) one of the kids gets kidnap

2) Light adopts the kids and marries L

3) Car accident, u pick who gets hurt

4) Near gets lost

5) you tell me what you would like to see

Love

Lady Kitara


	12. Chapter 12

Mello happily placed his trophy on the self of their room. It was the newest one he had. After beating the karate teacher the man gave up his trophy as a reward.

"Wow, another one? Mello, your going to have to put up a new shelf soon." Matt said as he walked in with his DS, the game beeping nosily.

"Yeah, maybe. Hey, where's the fluff ball?"

"I saw him playing with the sofa pillows earlier. There really not many toys here for him to play with so he had to improvise."

Mello shrugged and continued to move his things until her was satisfied at the way they where. He continued to think of what he should if he had to beat the coach up again and that's when a white fluff ball came stumbling in and hid under the blankets.

"Hey, ghost boy, what's with you running?"

"I wish I knew… it's that woman… she's back."

There was a long pause and then the door opened.

"Hiya, Mr. Yagami's mom," Matt said standing up.

"Hello, boys." She smiled. "I'm here to take all of you to the water park,"

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

L was happily lay in Light's embrace. They had the whole day to themselves. L listened to his lover's heartbeat. It was soothing and caused a peaceful slumber. Since he only slept for about five minutes he sat up and looked at his lover.

"What are we doing to day Light-kun?"

Light looked down at him. "What? You want to go somewhere?" he asked surprised.

"I rather stay at home, but Light-kun has shown me that he likes to ravel to places and spend time there. So I think it's best to say that you wish to go somewhere outside."

Light chuckled. "How about we just spend the day out? I'll take you to a movie, but you can't say how it's going to end."

L frowned a little, and slowly nodded meaning he was going to tell anyway.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Mello and Matt covered their ears with their hands.

Splash!

"Wow… I didn't think he could yell that loud!" Mello said rubbing his ears. "Dang,"

"You shouldn't have pushed him Mello,"

"Whatever. Look he's fine, Mrs. Yagami got to him already.

"Hey! Wasn't she on the other side of the pool?!"

Mello nodded. "Let's get something to eat,"

"We don't have money," Matt said fallowing his friend.

"Nope, but she does," Mello walked up to the woman and child. "We're hungry,"

"Alright boys let's get something." She put Near down. "What would you like?"

"Anything's fine. We're not picky."

"Alright let's go." She left and Matt ran after her and grabbed her hand as they walked.

Walking behind them Mello was thinking of weather they had chocolates bras there and if they didn't he was going to flip someone over. Just as he was liking the idea of flipping over some poor random stranger he felt a light touch on his arm. Looking over he couldn't see Near's eyes but he knew the small one was upset by being pushed into the pool.

Sighing a little he took the pale hand into his as an apologize and they walked together. Unknown to him the little fluff ball smiled inside.

"Hey blonde, is that you girlfriend?"

Near felt the lost and stay there looking ahead. He knew what was going to happen and sitting down on the ground he waited for the yelps and screams to come to an end. Why didn't people know better? can't they see how insane Mello is when they see him?

A suddenly pull at his hand he looked up and saw the mad face as the older one pulled him towards the snack bar.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"People are rude."

"Ryuzaki, you were rude. You told every one the end five minutes into the movie!"

"Gomen…"

Light sighed, "It's alright. Next time we'll just rent one. Come one we have to go get the kids."

"Alright."

They left the movies and talked about going somewhere out to eat with the kids, but when they got to Light's parent's house they where both shocked to see three police cars there.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

(Flashback)

"It's time to go."

The four of them headed out to the car with all their things. After packing it all in they hopped in when the notice it was leaning. They got out and discovered that the front tire was flat. Mrs. Yagami didn't know what to do but was set at ease as Mello and Matt began to take care of it.

"You two can change that? Your so young though."

"We're really smart."

When they where almost done they herd the poor old woman scream and a smaller scream fallowing it. Turning the saw Mrs. Yagami on the ground and a man running off with Near!

"HEY! COME BACK!" Mello took off as Matt looked after Mrs. Yagami.

"Mello!" Came the soft yelled.

"Come back here damn it!"

As Mello ran he suddenly felt himself lifted and thrown into a car. Something quickly latched onto him and he new it was Near. He looked up and noticed that they were in deep trouble.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Forgive the long update. I am so busy with so many things.

Love

Lady Kitara


End file.
